Never Without You
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: COMPLETED: ch6 HAS BEEN EDITED. Legolas and Haldir must keep their relationship a secret, but what happens when Legolas’ father decide that’s it time for him to marry and to produce an heir? mpreg,AU, slash, OOC
1. Don't go

Never without you

Chapter 1: Don't go

Pairings: Legolas/Haldir

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

WARNING: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: I'm new to the world of 'LotR', so please be kind when reviewing. If I make any mistakes I apologize ahead of time. This is done from the movie verse so anything after 'TTT' is my point-of-view. Also it's not beta. All comments and suggestions are most welcomed. Let's wait and see to where the path takes us.

Summary: Slash/Yaoi/Mpreg*Totally AU*Very OOC* Legolas and Haldir must keep their relationship a secret, but what happens when Legolas' father decide that's it time for him to marry and to produce an heir?

{{Elvish language}} still learning, most will be in English.

Enjoy!

~oOo@oOo~

- TA 3018: The Quest to the Mountain of Fire -

The prince stood outside over looking the beauty of Lothlórien. He sighed heavily thinking about his task that lay ahead of him and his seven companions. Nothing been as important as this: taking the Ring of Power back to Mordor to be destroyed.

Legolas leaned against the railing as wisps of wind blew his golden-blonde hair. The golden city sparkled brightly in the dark of night. He had visited this place many times and rarely was he ever disappointed. This forest held a special place in his heart. This was the place where he was married to the guardian of this forest, Haldir.

Legolas dragged himself over to bed for a good nights rest. He was tired from the long journey that he and his friends had endured. As he laid there he thought about the parting with his lover.

~Flashback~

_Haldir was on escort duty in Mirkwood. He was passing Lord Thranduil's study when he over heard Lord Celeborn talking about the visions that Lady Galadriel had about an evil power on the rise. Curiosity played its' hand and Haldir learned more than he had intended._

_The guardian found out that the Elven lord was sending his only son to Rivendell. Haldir didn't bother to hear the rest. He went straight Legolas' private bedchamber. It wasn't uncommon for the Galadhrim to visit with the young Elf and vice-versa. Everyone knew that were extremely close, but they didn't know how close._

_The prince saw the angry look on Haldir's face. He could feel the hostile emotions and knew immediately what the problem was. His husband somehow discovered that he was going to the House of Elrond._

_"I forbid for you to go!" the silver-haired guard commanded._

_"This is not your decision Haldir," Legolas had countered._

_"I am your husband and I have sworn to protect you at any and all cost. How could your father be so selfish as to send you, Prince of Mirkwood to council, when he should be sending his advisors?"_

_"It is my duty Haldir. Please do not make this difficult."_

_The Marchwarden stormed out of the room without another word. Legolas cried himself to sleep after the argument. They haven't spoken to each other since then, and that was two and a half months ago._

~End Flashback~

~oOo@oOo~

When the Fellowship arrived in the glorious Golden-forest they were greeted with a semi-warm welcome by Galadriel and Celeborn. Haldir was also among those who greeted them. He had actually met them just inside the borders of Caras Galadhon.

Legolas was a little put out that they were held-up at arrow point. Even Rúmil and Orophin were ready to shot them if Haldir gave the order.

The Lord and Lady had learned of Gandalf's fall, which everyone was still trying to come to terms with. Later that evening a servant delivered a note to the prince that said to met with Marchwarden. Legolas dreaded that meeting. During the course of dinner he could feel ice-blue eyes watching his every move with silent fury behind them.

Haldir had only spoken a brief formal greeting to him when he came upon them in the forest, which Legolas also found disconcerting.

/This is going to turn ugly/ Legolas thought as he tried to keep his face impassive.

The prince met his husband in his talan. Haldir made sure that his brothers were not to come by unexpectedly and kept them on patrol for the rest of the night. Once alone Haldir opened up and blew his top. Haldir was angry with him for volunteering to aid the Hobbits in the quest to destroy the one thing that could rip Middle-earth asunder.

Legolas didn't tell Haldir about his decision to join the Fellowship because he knew what his reaction was going to be; therefore after five centuries of knowing Haldir and only been married to him for less than that. The platinum blonde elf had proven Legolas right.

The older elf was not pleased to say the least but there was nothing that he could do. The damage had all ready been done. There was something else that was bothering the elf something that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he decided to save that until another time.

"Just tell me why Legolas?"

"You know as well as I that the Hobbits need all the help that they can get. Why must you be so obstinate about this?"

"It's just not my life that hangs in the balance of this quest," Haldir vented.

Legolas stared at the silver-blonde haired elf. He was right it just wasn't his life that was on the line it was both of theirs. "I'm sorry but this is something that I must do Haldir."

The prince walked crossed the room and sat down on the bed. He was so exhausted he didn't think that he would be able to continue the argument with the Marchwarden. The only thing that he wanted to do was sleep.

"Haldir, why don't we get some rest?" Legolas looked pointedly at his husband. It had been so long since they had been together let only slept in the same bed.

The Marchwarden sighed knowing that nothing else would get resolved this night. Haldir ready himself for bed. He lay down on the other side of his lover. He pulled him close and held his beloved prince throughout the night

~*~*~

Several days later Haldir woke one morning to an empty room. He looked around to notice that all of Legolas' weapons and clothes (what little that he had) were gone. He cursed himself. The young elf had managed to escape another argument.

They never discussed the quest (for that Legolas was grateful) instead they reacquainted themselves. Renewing their bond they were rarely seen apart. They would take long walks through the Lady's garden when Haldir was not on duty, which seemed seldom.

During breakfast talks stilled when Haldir, followed by his younger brothers, entered the dining hall. Lady Galadriel had reminded everyone not to talk about the Fellowship in front of the guardian elf. No one knew of his relationship with Prince Legolas except for the Lady and Lord and possibly Aragorn, Gandalf (who took the secret to his grave), and Gimli.

The group of brave warriors had departed early in the morning to set out on the quest once again. Galadriel said nothing for she knew what was pleaguing her most trusted guard and what was troubling Legolas. They had a rough road ahead of them. The Fellowship was going to be the biggest challenge of both their lives.

~*~*~

- Two and half weeks later -

Haldir was standing in front of his Lady and Lord. The quest had gone from bad to worse and the Fellowship was in desperate need of assistance.

Galadriel stepped down from the dais to speak with Haldir privately. This was the hardest thing that she has ever done in her life. "Haldir you must take our legion of elves and go to battle that will take place in Rohan. All is not well I'm afraid."

"What have you heard?"

She knew that this was his way of asking about Legolas. "Lord Elrond has informed us that there have been more casualties, but Aragorn and Prince Legolas are well as well as the Ring bearer and Master dwarf."

"Very well milady. We leave tonight." Haldir bowed.

"There is one more thing that you should know my dear Haldir," she said with a melancholy tone.

~oOo@oOo~

-Isegard approaches: The fall of Men and Elves

The woods were soothing. His spirit needed the calming peace. Legolas lay on the forest floor curled into a ball holding his stomach after throwing- up his dinner. Aragorn had inquired about his health a week prior and he would always give the same response 'I'm fine amin mellon.'

However, Legolas knew he was anything else but fine. He didn't know what was causing him to be sick at unholy hours of the day and night. This was a whole new experience to him for elves never fell sick. He felt like he was dieing, but once he was out in the middle of the trees he felt better.

He cursed the open space of Rohan. There were no trees or gardens or shrubbery that he could retreat too and to add insult to injury the Fellowship was stuck at Helm's Deep. He was surrounded by solid stones and rocks. The world was swimming around him.

By the Valar Aragorn was still alive. {{Le ab-dollen,}} the prince said with a forced grin. "You look terrible." The elf tells his 'lost but now found' companion. The Ranger saw that Legolas' skin complexion was more wan than usual.

His vibrant glowing blue eyes were swollen and dim. The naturally slim elf's face was fuller not to mention that his slender thin figure seemed a little rounder as well.

The friend's embraced each other, but as they pulled apart Legolas swayed and slumped forward. He was a bit warm to the touch. Aragorn carried him to the safety of a healing room away from prying eyes. The warrior took a moment to examine his unconscious friend.

Aragorn gasped at what he had discovered. "This cannot be?" There was no way he could tell his friend of his discovery. Legolas needed to fight. He needed to be able to concentrate on staying alive without worrying about something like this.

Another thought had crossed the Ranger's mind. /Does Haldir know?/

Aragorn slipped a blanket over his friend and left to speak with King Théoden. He needed to let him know that Saruman's army was on their way and would arrive by night fall. They didn't have much time left to prepare for battle.

- At dusk -

Legolas was back on his feet after some rest. He was glad for the down time but now he needed to focus on the upcoming battle. He and Aragorn had blow- up at each other in the armory, but they had made up some time later.

A horn sounded in the distance.

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas declared as he and Aragorn rushed out to see what was going on with Gimli trailing behind.

Coming up the causeway was an army of elves with their bows and quivers at the ready. One figure emerged to the forefront. Silver blonde hair almost white was draped loosely on his back with one neat plait down the middle; dressed battle ready in gold with a full length crimson cape swaddled over his left arm with leather two-finger gauntlets and boots was none other than Haldir of Lórien.

Legolas' stomach dropped to the ground when he spotted his lover. He said a warm welcome but his eyes conveyed his hurt.

Legolas discretely pulled Haldir aside. {{What. . .are you doing here Haldir?}} Legolas hissed into his ear trying not to let his anger be heard.

{{I'm here because my Lady has asked me to fulfill my duties as Marchwarden,}} Haldir simply answered then he caressed his beloved's face. The smoothness of Legolas' skin sent shivers down his spine. He always loved how the young prince made him feel.

{{We may not survive the night-}} Legolas blurted out but Haldir silence him.

{{I know that but I will not idly sit by and do nothing. If there was any other way on how I should die, I would rather die fighting by your side than from a broken heart.}}

Legolas did not catch the underlining meaning of what was said. {{. . .and what about me? How would I be able to go on knowing if something should happen to you? I would not be able to live Haldir if you should die,}} Legolas whispered tears gathering his eyes threatening to spill.

Haldir pulled the smaller elf into his embrace. "Do not fear my prince everything will be just fine." Although, he knew that it would not.

{{Amin mela lle}}

{{Amin mela lle}}

The lovers stayed as they were until it was time to take-up their positions on the parapet.

- Gandalf arrives -

Victory came on swift winds when the white-wizard arrived with Èomer, nephew to King Théoden, but at a high price. Men, elves, Uruks, and children lay broken around the Keep. Soldiers shuffled through the decaying mass for survivors. Fire pits of the dead burn. The dead must be burned to prevent disease from spreading to those who are healthy.

Rúmil and Orophin were in charge of preparing the bodies of their fallen kin. Another elf came running up to Rúmil whispering in his ear. His eyes widen to unbelievable proportions after what was reported to him. The older brother spoke sharp commands in Elvish then went to talk to Orophin. They were to head out for home as soon as they could.

{{Send word to Aragorn and pray that Legolas is well,}} Rúmil said watching the body of his older brother being prepared onto a litter to take back home.

Orophin set out to send a message to Aragorn. They hoped that they were not too late.

~*~*~

Next few days went by uneventful save for the approaching rider. "Gandalf, I bring news from Helm's Deep," the elf said.

"Yes."

"It's about Captain Haldir of Lothlórien."

"We all ready know that he is dead my boy," Gandalf said as Legolas walked off not wanting to hear.

"No sir."

"What?!"

"Captain Haldir is very much alive. He was badly injured. He had slipped into unconsciousness after his was stabbed. His brothers are transporting him back to Lothlórien as we speak."

Gandalf smiled at the news. This was good news indeed. Now if they could get Legolas to come out of his stupor then the rest of their journey would not be as bad.

The Istari and the Ranger were conversing with Gimli about Legolas. They were all ready making their way to the Mt. Doom. The Elven prince finally broke down. No words of comfort could ease Legolas' heart. The prince had withdrawn from them.

"He will not survive the rest of this journey, Gandalf," Aragorn said even with the news about Haldir being alive Legolas still might fade.

"Yes, I know. There is very little that we can do. He is dieing," he replied exhaling a puff of smoke.

"We must tell-" Gandalf was all ready shaking his head in the negative. Aragorn held his tongue.

Gimli looked around the camp. "Where is the Elf?"

The other two turned around to where they had left Legolas. The young elf was standing near the edge of the forest singing a lament for Haldir. Even in his grief he emitted a natural glow.

The Ranger walked to his friend wrapping a blanket around his shivering form. Legolas accepted the warming gift. He could not understand why the cold weather was effecting him.

{{Thank you}} Legolas said when he finished his song.

{{You are most welcomed}}

Legolas turned into his friend's embrace. "You should get some rest. Come." Aragorn led his friend back to his bedroll.

Later that evening Gandalf was able to tell Legolas about his husband but he dare not tell him of the other.

- One month later -

Haldir recovered from his injuries that he had received at the Hornburg. His brothers brought him back home along with many of their kin who perished in the horrific battle. He and a few others were the only ones who survived the on slaught of Saruman's evil creations. Everyone else had been cut down like trees.

Galadriel and Celeborn had been his healers. They told him that they were not hopeful of him ever surviving let alone waking-up. Haldir had been very fortunate.

He was still unable to join in the fighting to save Middle-earth. His wounds still needed time to mend. However, what really needed to be healed was his heart. Somehow Haldir felt strangely disconnect to his beloved as if Legolas did not have the will to live.

The bond they shared was weak. The only way to restrengthen the bond was for them to physically touch and the likelihood of that happening was next to nil. He was told that the Fellowship was slowly making their way toward Mordor. Yet, Haldir was here in Caras Galadhon, helpless. He was too far away to even make an attempt to reach them.

The Machrwarden thoughts strayed to his husband. His elegant dark brows furred as he remembered him last. Legolas was not himself that much Haldir guessed something else was haunting his prince.

The guardian's eyes became unfocused as he entered the elven dreamscape as the effects of the sedative that Lord Celeborn gave him took hold. It would be quite some time before he sees his husband and friend's again.

The Lord and Lady watched from their seats as their trusted guardian slipped from the conscious realm. "We should tell him."

"Nay Galadriel that will destroy him you even said so yourself."

"Perhaps you are right Celeborn."

Celeborn held his wife's hand. "Do not worry. We have seen in your mirror what shall come to pass."

Galadriel just hoped that the vision that they saw would have a different outcome. If it did not then Haldir and Legolas would have more on their hands than just the evils of Sauron.

~ TBC ~

Le ab-dollen: You're late.

Amin mela lle: I love you.

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Tell me if I should continue. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	2. The aftermath

Never let go  
  
Chapter 2: The aftermath  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Wow, thank you all for the positive reviews. Aniviel Freespirit: I don't know about you but I cried when that scene came up and I was not expecting it to happen. Needless to say I was very pissed off about it. . .So, from that I came up with this fic.  
  
Also, my updates will be spreaded out since I'm working on 'Can the make a difference?' but not to worry I have everything written for next five chapters.  
  
Oh, also I forgot to mention that the Elves of Middle-earth did not depart for the Undying Land. That part too was sad for me as well.  
  
Now enough of my chattering on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The War against Sauron ended with the destruction of the One Ring, but not without some casualties along the way.  
  
Boromir died protecting Pippin and Merry.  
  
Frodo perished by casting himself into the fiery chasm of Mount Doom thus destroying the Ring.  
  
The Hobbits went back to the Shire grief stricken about their friend but they knew that it was Frodo's choice. Before Frodo preformed his last act of bravery he willed all of his possessions including Bag End to Sam (under the condition that he married Rosie).  
  
Aragorn was crowned king of Gondor and appointed Faramir as the new Steward. Faramir's father, Denethor, was riddled with grief about Boromir's death that he could no longer continue with his duties.  
  
Gandalf, well he went and finished what he started with Saruman. The other white wizard had decimated Isegard and Gandalf wanted to rebuild the once glorious forest.  
  
Legolas returned home to Mirkwood to start his active duties as Prince, but did not stay long for he and Gimli had decided to travel Middle-earth for some peace away from the fighting and bloodshed. In the end his travels his wandering soul brought him back to Lothlórien. This was the place where most of his troubles will begin.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
It had been two months since Legolas and Gimli had arrived in Caras Galadhon. Legolas divided his time on the archery field and his friends. The prince and the dwarf were seen on walks or outings in the Golden forest, other times Legolas kept to himself except at night when he sought the company of his beloved.  
  
However, the Marchwarden's duties took up most of his time but it did not stop him from coming home to spend the evening with his lover.  
  
One night as they lay in bed Legolas was not acting quite like himself.  
  
"What is the matter my love?"  
  
"'Tis nothing. I haven't been feeling well that's all," he answered sleepily.  
  
"Maybe you should have one of the Healers check you over just to make sure that it is nothing serious," Haldir replied pulling the smaller elf closer in his embrace.  
  
"Nay, I will be all right."  
  
Haldir looked down at Legolas. He could see that his prince was worried about something. Legolas have a perpetual habit of pulling on his right side braid when he was got in such a state, which was what he was doing now. "You are not telling me the truth."  
  
Legolas heaved a heavy sigh. "I could never put anything pass you, could I?"  
  
Haldir merely shook his head. Some of his platinum hair fell in his face. Legolas reached up and tucked the loose strains behind his pointed ears.  
  
"I must return home. Galadriel has informed me that my Father has accepted the invitation for the celebration."  
  
"Well, that's wonderful right?" Haldir couldn't understand why Legolas was feeling downcast about going back home then it hit him. "You will miss me?"  
  
"Aye, we have been separated for so long and I thought that I had lost you, Haldir. I nearly died. I don't want that to happen ever again," Legolas said as tears gathered in his brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"It will only be for a little while. Besides, my Lady has a mission for me and it requires that I leave Lothórien."  
  
Legolas began alarmed. The guardian felt the prince tense up in his arms. "Do not worry my love. I will be back in time for the celebration."  
  
Legolas relaxed somewhat, but that didn't put to rest the uneasy feeling that was gnawing at the back of his mind.  
  
For the rest of the night they pleased each other with their bodies. Declaring their love for one another and making their bond stronger than before.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
-At Galadriel's mirror-  
  
"They have much to live for," the high elf Lord said.  
  
"Aye, but Thranduil will bring it down," his mate replied.  
  
"Not if they are strong." Celeborn turned to his wife. "Thranduil will be the undoing of their relationship."  
  
"Not if we can help it. I will not see my trusted guard without his mate again and I will not see the prince heartbroken either," Galadriel said.  
  
Celeborn silently agreed with his mate. Legolas and Haldir deserve to be happy for once in this century.  
  
~TBC~  
  
A/N: Can anyone tell me why Galadriel is worried about the Prince and the Marchwarden? Tell me your comments and suggestions ^_~ 


	3. Thinking back

Never without you

Chapter 3: Thinking back

Pairings: Legolas/Haldir

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: Whoa! I am delighted with the outcome so far {nods head}. BTW, the Elves of Middle-earth did not leave for the Undying Lands. I found it way to sad to write that in.

Again this is not beta-read, so please excuse any and all errors made ^_~

To answer some questions:

~Zoe: I'm sorry that you're feeling lost but yes you're right it is like a summary so far the real action hasn't started yet. Please be patient everything will fall into place ^_~

~Lady of Legolas: Well, yes and no, but wait until Thranduil finds about Legolas and Haldir it's not going to be pretty. Something happened that {that I'm not telling} will make everyone understands why Thranduil is acting the way he is acting.

~Ryou'sMistress265: You're right Galadriel is worried about that among other things that will have everyone on edge. Read on and find out what ^_~

I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing: ~*~Linweseregon~*~Vuaryn~*~louise_oblique~*~Monsoon~*~Triptych~*~kiki~*~Ealhswith of Skye~*~

Now, enough of my chatter on with the story. Enjoy!

/ Thoughts /

:: Mind speak/Telepathy ::

{{ Elvish }} still learning. Most will be in English.

~oOo@oOo~

-TA 3020, January

The royal party from Mirkwood entered the borders of the Golden-forest. Legolas rode quietly behind his father, King Thranduil. The Elf lord was thrilled about the upcoming events. However, he was not inclined to the company that he had to endure especially one Elf in particular. 

Legolas knew his father was up to something and that alone was enough to scare the young Elf. They traveled to Caras Galadhon for the month long celebration that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel was hosting. It had been well over a year since the defeat of the Dark Lord Sauron.

Legolas sighed. He wasn't happy about the fact that the Marchwarden was not present to greet him and his father, but that was good thing because Thranduil went out of his way to make Haldir feel less than someone of his stature. However, Rúmil and Orophin greeted them to represent Lórien. 

Galadriel welcomed them with opened arms when they had entered the throne room. She softly whispered into the prince's mind so that no one else could hear when she embraced him.

::Haldir will be back late tonight:: She pulled away smiling.

After they were shown to their rooms, they joined in the festivities that were all ready in progress. The Prince of Mirkwood returned to his room for some peace and quiet. The noise of the celebration was stifling his senses. He couldn't understand why the royal family wanted to hold the first night's feast indoors. Even his father had departed for his room as well.

Legolas stood on the balcony of his room feeling the wind against his face. His cheeks lightly tinted pink from the cold air but he was not chilled.

The young Elf closed his eyes remembering back to when he thought that he had lost his love.

~ Flashback ~

-Helm's Deep

_{{Na Barad!__ Na Barad! Haldir! Na Barad!}} Aragorn yelled above the thunder of noise of the battle._

_The silver haired Elf gave a brief nod as he hacked his way threw Uru-hai. His quiver of arrows long since dried out. _

_{{Na Barad!}}__ He called to his remaining Elf troops but he wasn't able to make it back to the keep. A Uruk pierced his armor. _

_Haldir swayed as he plunged his sword into his attacker. Another Uruk came from behind to deliver the final blow when Aragorn intercepted the strike, but the Marchwarden still went down from the searing pain and blood loss. Aragorn caught him before he hit the muddy wet ground._

_In the distance Legolas had lost sight of his lover. He couldn't let his mind wander as he fought back a wave of nausea. He surfed down a flight of stone stairs on a shield picking off Uruk-hai with lightening quick arrows. At the bottom he unsheathe his twin blades making his way to the Keep until he had looked up and spotted Aragorn holding a fallen Elf._

_Legolas recognized the scarlet cape. "NO!"_

_Aragorn froze when he heard the shout. He caught Rúmil's eye and signaled for the guardian to grab hold of the prince. Legolas shout again, "NOOOO!!! HALDIR!!! RÚMIL LET GO!!! ARAGORN, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!! HAL-DIR!!!"_

_The battle ended a week later with the arrival of Gandalf. He was accompanied by Éomer and his army. The stench of death hung heavily in the air around Helm's Deep. It strangled the remaining souls who were trying to find their loved ones amidst the chaos._

_Gandalf examined Legolas (at Aragorn's request) to confirm his original discovery. Their young Elf was not doing well._

_"He saw Haldir die in your arms. The grief alone will consume him until he's nothing more than a shell of his former self," the white wizard said in a low voice. "But that is not the problem. You were right with your first assumption, Aragorn."_

_He exhaled slowly. "I was afraid of that. This does not bode well for the Fellowship," the future king replied._

_Gandalf had a haunting look on his weather beaten face. _

_"Well just don't sit there keeping us in the dark," Gimli growled. He was just as worried about the Elf as the rest of them._

_The group knew of the Prince and the Marchwarden's relationship except for the Hobbits, and obviously Rúmil and Orophin knew too, but that was not the problem. The problem was not only was Legolas and Haldir married they were bonded as well. _

_Thranduil__ had forbidden the union of the same gender in Mirkwood for the mere fact that no heirs would be produce, but the king was hiding a family secret from his son._

_"Legolas is with child-" Gandalf was abruptly cut off. "Please, arguing over this will not help him. Legolas doesn't know. How it stands now with Haldir's death I fear for the child and Legolas' life."_

_The room was taken aback. "How?" Gimli choked out. He did not want to loose his new friend._

_Gandalf rose from his position at the table to stand next to the window. The early morning sun was peeking over the mountain ridges. The red hues indicated much blood that was splashed a cross the land. The sky was filled with black smoke from the pits that were dug to burn the bodies (except for the Elves) fallen in battle._

_"Long ago the Elves of Mirkwood were one of many to be revered as the most beautiful of all woodland Elves even today they are regarded as such. A wizard who loved to visit with woodland Elves was traveling through the __forest__ of __Mirkwood__ when he came a cross a young Elf. _

_The Elf was crying upon a rock near a stream in the emerald forest. The wizard asked what was wrong. 'I have falling in love with another but my __Ada__ had forbidden for us to be together.' When he asked why the young Elf replied, 'for neither I nor my beloved can sire heirs for our kingdoms.'_

_The wizard understood the young Elf's dilemma. He then said, 'I can aid you in your plight but the sacrifice will be great. So, I will give you one day to think upon this.' Well, after the time limit was up the Elf returned with his answer. The old wizard cast a spell that would allow the Elf to bare children." Gandalf took a breather. "As it turned out the Elf was the young prince of Mirkwood."_

_"What was the sacrifice?" Gimli asked entranced by the tale._

_Gandalf laughed as he blew out a puff of smoke. "That was the funny part about this tale. You see for every conception there was a possibility that there would be more than one child and if the child should be male he would be able to conceive. So, naturally all the males in the royal line will be able to produce an heir should he take a male as a mate."_

_Aragorn and Gimli stared at the white wizard slacked jaw. "Oh, by the Valar Gandalf! That means. . .it means that Legolas could be carrying twins." The wizard said nothing. He inhaled more smoke from his pipe. "Do you have any idea what this would do to him?" Aragorn pointed out._

_There was nothing else to do except wait and see how Legolas' condition progress. Gandalf knew one thing that Aragorn didn't, Legolas would loose the baby regardless if he survived the grief of Haldir's death for he had lost his will to live._

_Legolas woke-up a few days later. He felt extremely tired. His heart felt heavy as if a huge void had opened. The prince turned over onto his side and cried for his lost love unaware of stormy grey eyes watching his every move._

~ End flashback ~

The young woodland Elf sighed as a knock on his door brought him back to the present.

"Enter!" he gently called not turning around to greet his visitor. He wasn't really in the mood to entertain company.

"Now, Your Highness, that is no way to greet someone who has traveled all day and part of the night to be by your side."

Legolas whirled around to stare into silver orbs. His heart fluttered as his stomach dropped. Tears sprang from brilliant blue eyes. "Haldir!"

The Marchwarden was at the prince's side in a few strides. They hug each other then Legolas pushed him away. "How dare you come here at this later hour?" It was half past twelve.

Haldir was not bothered by the outburst and gathered the young Elf in his arms again. "I would not have rested well knowing that my beloved was a breath away," he confessed. He tilted Legolas' chin up captured his soft pink lips.

A few hours later Legolas woke. He looked out of the window to see that it was still dark outside. Legolas then looked at the sleeping form of his husband. A frown marred his delicate features. This should not have happened. As much a he wanted to be with his mate he should not have allowed Haldir to stay.

The discovery of them being together like this was too high. His father was a few doors down the hall and he would sometimes call upon him, and with him shouting the Marchwarden's name during their coupling was incredibly stupid of him.

The young prince had gone against his father's wishes and mated with an Elf of a lesser stature, and to further complicate matters he was bonded to a male Elf.

He had a vague suspicion that it had to do with what happened after Helm's Deep.

~ Flashback ~

_The group now traveled in the stillness of night trying to catch-up then with Sam and Frodo. They knew that Merry and Pippin were in safe hands. However, this particular night Aragorn could no longer maintain the façade of his friend's health. Legolas, usually light and nimble on his feet, now staggered and stumble from time to time, this was not the normal grace of the Elven prince. The Ranger had ordered for camp to be made at the next clearing._

_He sided next to the wood-Elf. {{You need to rest,}} Aragorn said speaking Elvish._

_{{Nay, I am fine.}}_

_{{Nay, you are not. You have not eaten or slept properly since Rohan. You are sick far too often not to keep up your strength. If you do not start taking better care of yourself I fear that you will fade to the Halls of Mandos. Haldir would not want you to do that.}}_

_Legolas lost all his resolve when Aragorn said his husband's name. He let his tears flow freely. Aragorn did the only thing that he could do as a friend he held the trembling Elf. Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn slightly squeezing him in his embrace._

_A flurry of words tumbled from the blonde, {{Our bond is fading, __Aragon__.}} The heir of Islidur said nothing. {{A part of me is slipping away with it.}} Legolas continued. _

_His tears slowed reduced to short hiccoughs. Pulling away somewhat Aragorn said, {{Haldir will be fine especially since his brothers are taking him back home to the Lord and Lady. Fear not my friend. It will take a while for him to recover.}}_

_{{If you had not killed that Uruk-hai when you did-}} Legolas broke off, his tears sprang anew. _

_{{Shh, I know. I thought that he was no longer among the living too, but enough of that my friend. Please go and rest.}}_

_Aragorn gave one last reassuring hug and took first watch. Gimli had a fire blazing cooking their waning supply of food as best as he could without charring it. Gandalf sat near the roaring fire smoking his pipe._

_Legolas tossed and turned on his bedroll. He felt uneasy aside from his aches and pains. He got up walking to the edge of camp passing the watchful Ranger, scanning through the thicket of trees for any signs of danger._

_Aragorn came up behind him, "What do you see?" he whispered._

_"Nothing, though I sense that something is out there. . .watching." Legolas inclined his head. He quickly plucked an arrow and cocked it toward the area where he was looking._

_Aragorn swiftly turned to the camp alerting Gimli and Gandalf to be on their guard. In the moment a band of men with raise arrows and swords rushed the remaining fellowship. There surrounded._

_"We mean you no harm. We only wish to share your company this night," one man announced loudly. The group of men had lowered their weapons as a show of good faith. However, the man was staring at Legolas with a hungered look._

_Aragorn caught the look. He slowly eased his hand to the hilt of Nasil. The future king as well as the prince was getting a bad feeling from the leader._

_"Of course but we must discuss this among ourselves first," Aragorn answered tightening his grip._

_However the Istari answered before they could group together. "You are more than welcomed to stay provided that you stay keep to yourselves," Gandalf offered, not wanting to cause a scene._

_{{Nay, Gandalf, they mean us harm,}} Legolas began. {{We should send them on their way.}}_

_{{Legolas is right. They should not tarry.}} Aragorn had agreed._

_{{Then we must be on our guard,}} the wizard replied._

_{{Nothing good will come of this Gandalf,}} Legolas said as he stormed off. His stomach was getting the better of him again. He was upset with his friend. He knew that all men were not trust worthy. _

_~*~*~_

_Aragorn and Gandalf informed Gimli what they had decided. The dwarf wasn't too pleased about the decision but complied. Legolas was feeling sick to his stomach again and sought refuge in the trees before he threw-up in front of everyone._

_The prince had found a small clearing not far away from camp. He had just settled down when he heard a twig snapped. He quickly spun around only to have the air knocked out of lungs. His attacker was on top of him. Hands roamed over his sensitive chest then traveled down to the juncture between his legs._

_"So you are no female as I had originally thought, but that's okay you are still pretty enough to do what I may," the man breathe in his ear._

_Legolas fought back. No other has the right to touch him in such a way. "You must not do this," he pleaded._

_"I can and I shall. It's been a long time since I laid with a whore male or female."_

_The man bit down on the prince's neck marking him. He pinched tender nipples not noticing the clear fluid that oozed from them._

_Legolas screamed out from the pain. He knew that his chest was sensitive and had avoided touching them himself but this, this was pure torture. He managed to flip the man onto his back before he untied the lacing to his leggings, but as soon as he stood Legolas crumbled to the grass with a strangled yelp. _

_The strike to his stomach was numbing. His insides felt twisted and tangled, Legolas was now gripping mid-section._

_Legolas' head spin as he tried to bite back the rise of bile in his throat when his attacker slapped him. A hand covered his mouth while other one divested him of his clothes. Legolas felt the unwanted invasion to his backside._

_"Ahh, you are a worthy prize to be claimed," the man purred. "You will be mine to be use over and over," he said accenting each word with his thrusts. _

_"NO!" Legolas cried. "I shall never be yours!"_

_The man ignored the Elf. His length hit the spot deep within Legolas causing him to shutter with each hurtful stroke. Right before he reached completion, the man stopped suddenly when cold steel touched his exposed throat._

_"Make another move and I'll cut you down."_

_Legolas recognize the voice. "Aragorn," he weakly called out._

_"Get up nice and slow," the Ranger commanded._

_The man pulled out of the prince. Legolas whimpered. What Aragorn saw next sent him into an uncontrollable rage. Legolas was completely exposed. Blood were on the inside of smooth pale thighs mingled with white creamy liquid. There was blood trickling along the side of thin pink lips. A bruise on his cheek had turned black and purple against his fair skin. The worse bruise was on the slightly round tummy on the side that was an angry red._

_Aragorn could barely contain his anger. He wanted to kill this vile creature for tainting something as pure as an Elf, but he didn't. Aragorn swung back and punched him effectively knocking him unconscious._

_Kneeling next to his friend, Aragorn placed his hand on the bulge. "Legolas I need to check how bad your injury is. Tell me if this hurts?" he asked gently pressing around his stomach._

_Legolas sucked up some air and nodded. "It hurts so much Aragorn." Tears were flowing down his face. "Why does it hurt?"_

_Aragorn was torn. Curse the white wizard. Gandalf didn't want Legolas to know about the child for fear of him leaving the Fellowship but now there was no choice._

_"I'm sorry my friend, I should have told you."_

_"Told me what?"_

_Aragorn saw the fear in the prince's azure eyes. "You are with child Legolas," Aragorn whispered._

_The Elf ceased movement momentarily as his eyes expended. "You jest with me. I am male. How can I be with child?"_

_"'Tis true.__ I would not toy about something as thus. You are carrying Haldir's child."_

_Legolas mind screamed. "Aragorn. . ." he couldn't finished what he was saying. He began crying again._

_"Haldir obvious does not know?"_

_"How. . .how c-could he? Wh-when I just found out," Legolas barked. Now it all made prefect sense to him. The headaches, the backaches, the nausea. He was pregnant, and at the worse possible time._

_"I am sorry. First I must get you back to Gandalf then we will deal with him."_

_"Ahhh!"__ Legolas cried out as Aragorn lifted him from the cold grass._

_It didn't take long for them to reach the camp. Aragorn quickly explained what happened. Gimli went off to the clearing where Aragorn left Legolas' attacker. He was going to make sure that that bastard would not hurt any else again._

_~*~*~_

_Three hours had passed then two more before Gandalf emerge from the tent that the group of men had erected for their leader. His pristine white robes were soiled with blood. He quietly made his way to the nearby lake with the Ranger behind him._

_Gimli__ took post just outside the tent to make sure that nothing disturbs his Elf friend._

_"What happened Gandalf? Is he all right?" Aragorn inquired, trailing behind the white wizard._

_Gandalf stepped into the water until it reached his chest, but said nothing until he was back on land dripping wet his robes once again white._

_"Legolas will be fine. He is young and will recover after a day or two of rest. His Elven healing ability has all ready began mending the damage."_

_Aragorn listened not interrupting. "At Legolas' request he wishes for none us to speak of this."_

_"What about Haldir? He has a right to know that his is going to be a Father!" Aragorn nearly shouted. He couldn't believe that his friend was going to keep this knowledge from his husband, but Gandalf said the one word that changed it all._

_"Was."___

_"W-what?"__ Aragorn choked._

_"I said, 'Was'. I could not save them."_

_"Them?" Aragorn said slightly confused. His heart was beating to loudly in his ears to have heard Gandalf right._

_The Istari clarified. "Legolas was carrying twins-"_

_Aragorn didn't even wait to hear the rest. He sprinted back to camp. If Legolas nearly stop living when he thought that Haldir was dead, what was he going to do for losing his children?_

~ End flashback ~

Legolas closed his eyes trying to keep his tears from falling. He did survive only with the thought that he would be reunited with his love. He laid next to his mate repositioning himself against the perfectly sculptured body. He just wished that he could tell his father. However, that was not an option. 

Thranduil was known for his cutting words when it concerned the prince. Numerous of times the king had sent suitors away. Legolas knew his father. How was Thranduil going to handle him being mated to the guardian?

Haldir stirred a little. His steel orbs vacant proof that he was in the elven dreamscape. Legolas snuggled close to him securely wrapping his arm across his lover's expansive hairless chest. Maybe soon he will tell his Ada about their relationship but for now he was going to enjoy all the delights of being with his husband.

~ TBC ~

{{Na Barad! Na Barad! Haldir! Na Barad!}} "To the Keep! To the Keep! Haldir! To the Keep!"

A/N: Well, can anyone see what's going on? Tell me your thoughts and any suggestions that you might have.

Nemesis ^_~


	4. A marriage offer

Never without you  
  
Chapter 4: A marriage offer  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Mind speak/Telepathy ::  
  
{{ Elvish }} still learning. Most will be in English.  
  
Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The early morning sun peered in through the open balcony curtains. Haldir smiled. He loved waking-up next to his husband. These moments were precious to him. It wasn't very often that they were able to spend time with each other. He sighed. He had to get back to his duties.  
  
Haldir tried to ease himself from his mate's embrace when the hold tightened. He looked down to sleepy blue eyes starring up at him. "You move enough to wake the whole palace."  
  
"I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to wake you," Haldir said while bending down to kiss his lover.  
  
"Where are you off too so early in the morning?" Legolas stretched. His muscles ached and his lower body protested against the unwelcome reflex.  
  
"For one I have border patrol and meetings with my guardians, and second it would not bode well if your Father caught me leaving your bedchamber when I should have been in my own talan."  
  
Legolas smiled. He didn't regret last night's activities with his lover. Although, he wished that he was just a tad bit quieter. "Well, then you best be on your way."  
  
However, Haldir made to get up but was stopped when Legolas grabbed his hand. "What's wrong my prince?"  
  
"Let's stay in bed today?" Legolas pleaded silently with his eyes.  
  
The older Elf sat back down next to him. He sensed the urgency in his husband's soft voice. "You must tend court today with your Father. Besides, if I didn't have patrol duty I would gladly stay here and worship you but I cannot."  
  
Legolas hugged Haldir around the waist then turned over. His emotions were starting to get to him and he needed Haldir but he could not keep him from his work.  
  
Haldir didn't know what to make out Legolas' behavior. "I will be back as soon as I can then we can spend a few more days together." He bent down to kiss his sullen lover. Haldir left a fuming prince. Legolas didn't want just a few days he wanted more and he was going to get it.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Marchwarden returned from his duties governing the Southern borders of Lothlorien after being gone for almost a week. The couple spent every moment together when they could. During that time Legolas' attention was being sought after by almost if not every single notable maiden.  
  
At first the prince thought that the unwanted interest was because of his role in the quest and to make it even worse it was getting on Haldir's last nerve.  
  
And the reason for the maidens' behavior became apparent at court before the main banquet for the Fellowship.  
  
The Lady and Lord was holding court with Lord Elrond and Lord Thranduil, and everyone who were at the celebration. Legolas spied the guardian at his post. Haldir slowly walked around the throne room weaving in and out of the crowd of guests carefully inspecting them. His brothers, Rumil and Orophin, were at their posts directly behind Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
Aragorn leaned toward his friend unsure of what was going on. "Why are we in court, Legolas?"  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that my father did not want me miss it."  
  
Lord Celeborn stepped up in front of the ornately crafted dais. "Welcome all! Let your troubles of every day life be put aside for this occasion. So far I hope that all of you have enjoyed your stay here." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with the high lord. Everything had been splendid the food, the wine, the dancing, and the signing. The royal couple spared on expense for the celebration.  
  
"Before we commence with tonight festivities Lord Elrond and Lord Thranduil wish to make a special announcement."  
  
The dark haired Elf lord bowed respectfully whispering his words of thanks. "Many of us would not be here this day if not for the valiant deeds of those of the Fellowship. I have asked all 'What is it that thou desire?' All except one answered that they wished to revisit Imladris." He then turned to the group. "You may visit any time you wish and as often as you wish for you are noble guests to the House of Elrond."  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered as the Fellowship took a bow.  
  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, please come hither."  
  
Aragorn was quite startled that he was singled out, but then again Elrond was full of surprises. He stood in front the half-Elf whom had taken care of him throughout his childhood and adult life. Aragorn's heart beat franticly in his chest as sweat gather on his brow. He was thankful that he wasn't wearing his crown for surely it would slip off his head.  
  
"And what is thou desire?" Elrond asked, speaking elegantly for all to hear.  
  
"I have but one desire my lord and that is for the hand of the beautiful Evenstar, Arwen."  
  
Everyone held their breath for the response. They knew what the outcome would be from such a union. Elves and Men were not meant to be together. It was doom from the start, but Elrond knew something that the others didn't. Aragorn would live a long and prosperous life.  
  
"Then so be it." Elrond motioned with his left hand. Arwen lit the room formally dressed in white silk robes. A smile adorns her full ruby lips. She kissed her father's cheek and stood next to her beloved.  
  
"Let it be known that King Elessor and Arwen Evenstar are pledged to each other from this day forth," Elrond declared. He smirked as the couple kissed.  
  
The gathers gave the engaged pair some words of happiness before the other Elf lord took his position. Thranduil waited patiently for the well-wishers to settle down. Peace reigned once again in the Great Hall.  
  
"I don't know if I can top that but hopefully I will come close." Light laughter flooded the room then quietness set in.  
  
Thranduil had a somber look on his face as he spoke. "I have no great treasure to offer the Fellowship for nothing is greater than the value of life, which they had bestowed on us. I also extend a noble welcome to all of you. Since the Fellowship had ended my court has been flooded with prospects of new alliances and whatnot, so. . ."  
  
Legolas didn't hear any more as the Marchwarden passed by him. Haldir whispered in his ear, "Meet me in my talan after dinner." Legolas discretely nodded his acceptance when he heard,  
  
". . .my son's hand in marriage." Thranduil was waiting for him.  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel held on tightly to each others hand shocked at what their friend just said. Legolas took hesitate steps toward the dais. His mind was in a fog. He looked pleadingly at the Lord and Lady, but they could not do anything to revoke the offer of marriage.  
  
Even Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf were speechless. They looked at the captain guardian. Haldir had only paused briefly. His heart constricted but he carried on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
The Elf maidens gathered themselves around the desirable prince. The bold ones latching onto his arms. While the others tried to stand as close as possible to him. Legolas wanted to go running from the hall screaming but he could not. Somehow, he must find a way to tell his father that he was bound and mated.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Boy, when is rains it pours...What do you think is going to happen now that Legolas is on the market? Stay tuned and find out. Tell me yours thoughts and any comments that you might have.  
  
Nemesis ^_~  
  
ps. I know that it's short but hey I'm dealing with my eight mon and 4yrs old kids. Need I say more. 


	5. Thranduil, King of Mirkwood

Never without you  
  
Chapter 5: Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so I get nothing  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: I would like to thank all of you for the encouraging reviews as well as for the five star rating ^_~ Also, I would like to wish everyone a 'Happy Thanksgiving'! Again, this is not beta-read. So, please excuse any and all typos and mistakes.  
  
~Lady of Legolas: Don't worry about Haldir and Legolas, our main concern is Thranduil. As you and everyone else will find out in this chapter.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
{{ Elvish }} still learning. Most with be in English.  
  
:: Mind speak/Telepathy ::  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The dinner had ended with twenty and counting marriage proposals and offerings. Legolas sighed again as he was stopped by another maiden. Obviously, his father was taking extreme delight at his suffering. As he was leaving the banquet Thranduil stopped him in the hallway just outside the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"You do not look happy my son, tell me what is the matter," he asked concern was clearly in his bright blue eyes.  
  
"We need to talk about this, Ada," Legolas said. Praying to the Valar to give him strength to face his father.  
  
"What is there to talk about? As Prince it is your duty to marry and secure our kingdom's future with heirs. I will not always be around my son."  
  
"I have no desire to be bound to someone when my heart belongs to another all ready," Legolas admitted.  
  
Thranduil was surprised by his son's confession then he smiled this was certainly unexpected but most welcomed. He just hoped that it wasn't who he was thinking of, so he phrased his next question carefully. "Why didn't you something before?"  
  
Legolas was starting to pull on his braid. That action alone was enough to warn Thranduil that this was going to give him heart failure.  
  
"You would not have approved my choice, Ada," Legolas lowered his voice.  
  
Thranduil's throat felt dry all of a sudden. "Tell me who the lucky She-Elf is?" he asked dreading the answer.  
  
Legolas cringed but Thranduil didn't notice. "It is Haldir," the prince whispered.  
  
The smiled disappeared from the royal's lips. He looked dazed as the color drained from his youthful face. Even though his son spoke in a hushed tone, Thranduil still heard. "I'm sorry Legolas but I could have sworn that you said, 'Haldir'."  
  
The prince fiddled with his braid. He didn't know what to do with his hands and he definitely didn't want to drawn attention any lower than his face. "Aye, I did."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The guests were mingling about, chattering away about the recent engagement of the Evenstar to the King of Men as well as the Prince of Mirkwood upcoming betrothal.  
  
The Lord and Lady danced with each other ignoring every thing around them. Galadriel's face took on a stern look when her mate bent to kiss her. He knew that familiar look then he and everyone else heard,  
  
"HAALLDDIRRR!!!"  
  
The hall went still. A few tense moments went by when the Marchwarden did not response to his name being called. The double doors swung opened with a bang revealing a very angry Elf lord followed by his sullen son.  
  
Thranduil walked up to Galadriel and Celeborn. They didn't know who looked worse off – Thranduil (who was flustered and turning purple from the lack of air) or Legolas (who looked as if he was going to his funeral.)  
  
::He knows my love:: Galadriel spoke to her husband.  
  
Celeborn forced a smile and acted as if nothing was wrong. Thranduil stood by them waiting to be acknowledged.  
  
The Lord of the Golden wood passionately kiss his wife then address the other royal. "What can we do you Thranduil?" Celeborn asked.  
  
The king spoke ignoring all the eyes that were upon them. "I want to see the Marchwarden immediately."  
  
"Our Captain is on duty and will not be back until the following Monday, Thranduil. Perhaps we can help you," Celeborn said giving his wife a long sided glance.  
  
Galadriel smiled. Lust and desire was swirling in her husband's vivid blue eyes.  
  
"Your *trusted* Marchwarden has been perusing my son and I will not have him interfering with the state of affairs concerning Legolas' future!"  
  
"Maybe we should continue this in. . .private," Celeborn offered.  
  
With a swirl of his emerald robes, Thranduil left with Celeborn on his heels. Galadriel was walking with the Prince. "You told him."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Don't fret. Haldir will not abandon you. However, it may take some time for your father to realize that you two are destined to be together." Galadriel assured him by giving his hand a comforting squeeze.  
  
"I know but I feel in my heart that Ada will make things difficult."  
  
The Lady sensed his fear yet said nothing. Once inside Celeborn's setting room, Thranduil didn't bother to sit. He paced the floor.  
  
"Please, Thranduil I don't think that the situation cause for you to be upset," Celeborn said after a strained silence.  
  
"Upset?! Celeborn your Marchwarden has turned my son from selecting a decent mate – a female mate. Furthermore, it is prohibited for Mirkwood males to engage in such non-beneficial relationships."  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with Legolas' choice for a potential mate," Celeborn answered.  
  
"Haldir is. . ." Thranduil didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say without upsetting his friends.  
  
"Haldir is more than an acceptable mate for Legolas," Galadriel said.  
  
Legolas bit his lip. "Ada, perhaps-"  
  
"Not now my son," Thranduil interrupted giving his full attention the Galadhrims totally dismissing what was said. "When Haldir returns from his duties I wish to *discuss* some things with him."  
  
The Elven lord left without allowing Celeborn to comment. Legolas put his head in his trembling hands. The food was not settling well after his father's initial blow up. His stomach lurched as he tried to fight the nausea that been haunting him for the past two months.  
  
Galadriel took charge of her 'son'. She guided him to a softer resting bench where he could lay down. She placed more pillows under his head and covered him with a blanket. Afterwards she summoned a servant to clean the floor and bring some water and fruit to calm his shattered nerves.  
  
Celeborn sat down near them wondering what was going with the prince. The young Elf looked so frightened, and Celeborn would do anything to protect him and just like his wife he considers Legolas as his son as well.  
  
"Legolas?" Galadriel called as she knelt next to him.  
  
"I'm pregnant," he blurted out. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Ada will not be pleased when he finds out about this."  
  
"But Legolas you and Haldir have been married for quite awhile, a few centuries if I'm not mistaken. Maybe you should just tell him," Celeborn said.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Nay, he will not honor our bond."  
  
"Why?" Galadriel asked. Wondering why Thranduil would be this pigheaded.  
  
"He feels that Haldir is not good enough for me."  
  
The Lady cursed to herself. /That damn fool! Status is not always everything. / "Don't worry about your father. Let us handle him. For now I want you to get some rest and I'll get Lord Elrond," Galadriel said as she mothered him.  
  
Legolas' watered eyes widen. "Please I don't want any else to know."  
  
"It's okay. He will not tell anyone about your condition."  
  
Neither royal said anything else. Right now no words could sooth the draught Elven prince. The vision that Galadriel had seen in the mirror has began.  
  
~*~*~  
  
An hour later Lord Elrond was speaking to Galadriel and Celeborn about the prince's pregnancy.  
  
"Legolas is endangering of miscarrying if he remains under constant stress," Elrond explained.  
  
"And what of the child?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Children."  
  
"Twins?" Celeborn sighed. This was more serious than they had originally thought.  
  
"Yes. Since he and Haldir are together it should be no problem for Legolas to draw strength from him, but you must gave Haldir time off to be with him. I noticed that he is extremely tired when he comes back from patrol."  
  
"We've noticed that as well. Legolas is probably zapping all of Haldir's energy without realizing it," Celeborn replied. Another reason why it took Haldir so long to recover from his injuries that he received at Helm's Deep.  
  
"Legolas needs him close. More than likely his misses Haldir when he's on duty," Elrond offered.  
  
"That would only make sense. What will happen if Thranduil leave taking Legolas with him?" Galadriel asked.  
  
Elrond hesitated. "Haldir will get weak from the separation because of Legolas' need of wanting him close. Should they stay parted for any length of time Haldir will fall unconscious."  
  
The half-Elf stopped there. He didn't need to finish for they knew what would happen if the couple were not brought back together before the birth. Legolas and Haldir would die from their grief of being separated.  
  
"How far along is he?" Galadriel inquired.  
  
"He's all ready showing at just two months," he answered. " "That's why he's wearing his traditional robes."  
  
Elrond simply nodded his head. "Then we must make sure that they stay together," Galadriel said with conviction. She wants to ensure the safety of her 'son's' children. They all ready lost two 'grandchildren' and they are not about to loose any more.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Four days later, Haldir found himself standing in the middle of the royal guest room. His Lady briefly explained what had transpired in his absence with the Mirkwood king. She did not tell him about his husband's condition. That was for Legolas to tell.  
  
Thranduil had his back toward the Marchwarden. He was looking out the window admiring the Mallorn trees that Caras Galadhon was famous for.  
  
"I don't care what type of lifestyle you led just as long as you do not involve my son," he spoke after making Haldir wait ten minutes.  
  
"With all due respect Your Majesty but that should be Legolas' decision not yours," Haldir retorted not giving into his anger.  
  
Thranduil turned and advance the guardian. "You are a servant to the Lord and Lady. What could you offer my son? Certainly not heirs. You are nothing more than a stress relief for him. Do you honestly think that he would want you as a mate?"  
  
"That is not the point Your Majesty-"  
  
"Yes it is! Legolas will marry as soon as it can be arranged. From this day forward I wan you to reframe yourself from further contact with him."  
  
Haldir opened his mouth to say something else but Thranduil went back to the window rudely dismissing him. Haldir was beyond mad, had he had his bow and quiver he probably would have shot the Elven lord – the bastard!  
  
Haldir didn't feel like dealing with this. He didn't know how he was going to inform his mate of his father's decision. He needed to speak with his Lord and Lady maybe she could help. For now Haldir went home intending to get some much need sleep.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"He's gong to be stubborn about this," Celeborn said as he looked-up from the sacred water.  
  
"Not if Legolas tells him about the child."  
  
"Nay, my love. Thranduil must accept Haldir without the knowledge of their baby and his up bringing."  
  
Galadriel turned away from the mirror. "Then all is lost."  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, Legolas told his father about Haldir and Thranduil didn't take the news too well. Do you think that Haldir will listen and stay away from his prince? Now, to complicate matters Legolas is pregnant. Is that a good or bad thing? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Tell me your thoughts and comments. Suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
  
Nemesis ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser Chapter 6: Confessions are sometimes good for the soul  
  
"I provided an heir. My duty has been fulfilled. You and Arwen can give Ada the grandchildren that I couldn't," Elladan replied. He walked away from his brother trying to keep his tears in check.  
  
The younger twin stared at the retreating figure. "Oh, my brother, what will it take for you love again?"  
  
Elrohir followed his brother thinking. Maybe when they returned to Rivendell that he could ask Erestor or Glorfindel for help. Now as he thought about it where was Glorfindel? He hadn't seen the Balrog slayer since they had arrived. Just as well, he's probably on patrol with the guardians. Elrohir shrugged his shoulders running to catch-up to his twin. 


	6. Confessions are sometimes good for the s...

Never without you

Chapter 6: Confessions are sometimes good for the soul

Pairings: Legolas/Haldir

Disclaimer: I own nothing so I get nothing

WARNING: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: Thank you to all who has reviewed. Again this is not beta-read any and all mistakes are mine.

_**Thoughts **_

_Elvish _still learning. Most with be in English.

:: Mind speak/Telepathy ::

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

On his way home, Haldir bumped into the twins. He pinched the bridge of his nose closing his silver eyes. 'By the Valar, give me any one but them,' he muttered to himself.

Elladan and Elrohir had been perusing the guardian since the day they had met him but he was all ready bound to Legolas, which he was thankful for.

"Haldir-" Elrohir called out seductively.

"You've been ignoring us," Elladan said locking his arm with the tall Marchwarden.

"I do apologize but my duties have kept me busy," Haldir answered as calmly as possible. Together the twins were sexual dangerous. Alone they were tolerable.

Elrohir latched on to Haldir's other free arm. He leaned into Haldir lowering his voice. "We want to know what is going on between you and the fair Prince?"

Haldir stop to untangle his arms from the brothers. "What makes you two think that something is going on?" He eyed them suspiciously.

Elrohir adjusted his green tunic and smooth his dark hair dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "For one we were there-"

"-when Thranduil wanted to see you," Elladan finished. "And you seemed to have a delicious habit of watching Legolas when you think no one is looking."

"What is it with you two?" As far as Haldir was concerned he didn't trust the pair.

The twins shared a look. "We want see which one of us-"

"-that you will take to your bed."

Haldir shared wide-eyed at their blunt answer. He shouldn't be surprise. The son's of Elrond were notorious to peruse their next sexual conquest with vigor. One or the other would claim the prize or would part-take together.

They were weird like that closer than most siblings. Everyone figured that it was because that they were twins. Haldir was just thankful that Rúmil and Orophin didn't act that way. He didn't know if he could handle that.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm spoken for," Haldir simply said climbing up to his talan.

The twins watched him enter then focused on each other. Elrohir started, "Could you tell brother-"

"-that he is hiding something," Elladan finished the sentence somewhat distracted.

"Aye and I bet you that it has to do with Legolas," Elrohir said.

They wandered off in search of the Mirkwood Prince. The brothers walked side by side in silence until Elrohir made another comment. "You know that Legolas looks a lot-"

"Don't my brother," Elladan spat as they headed toward the archery field.

"I'm merely stating that-"

Elladan held up his hand to silence his younger twin. "Aye, he does look like Tandilion, but he is not him and I will not interfere with his and Haldir's relationship."

"You don't know that they are involved," Elrohir said not fazed by his brother's outburst.

"Aye, I do. You see it in their eyes. They are in love and not only that I saw Haldir's wedding ring."

Elrohir stopped. "You mean that they're married? Nay, Thranduil wouldn't allow it. You know how he is."

"I know and I hope for their sake they have a better outcome than I did."

Elrohir saw the sad and hurt look in mirrored blue eyes. He embraced his older brother and kissed him. "I'm sorry that they didn't live but your time for being alone is over. You have mourned them for millennia. The time has come for you to take a mate and let me be at peace with mine."

"Nay, it's better this way," Elladan said dejectedly.

"As long as we share this connection I can never truly be with my mate." The young twin replied.

"I'm sorry brother that I have dragged you into my problems."

"Don't be. It was my choice. However, Ada will not be pleased with you over this decision. You need to provide heirs. Why are you being stubborn?"

"I provided an heir, two in fact, my duty has been fulfilled. You and Arwen can give Ada the grandchildren that I couldn't," Elladan replied. He walked away from his brother trying to keep his tears in check.

The younger twin stared at the retreating figure. "Oh, my brother, what will it take for you love again?"

Elrohir followed his brother thinking. Maybe when they returned to Rivendell that he could ask Erestor or Glorfindel for help. Now as he thought about it where was Glorfindel? He hadn't seen the Balrog slayer since they had arrived. Just as well, he's probably on patrol with the guardians. Elrohir shrugged his shoulders running to catch-up to his twin.

~oOooOo~

Once Haldir entered his talan his senses were assaulted with the most delicious aroma. Also the place was cleaned. Is weapons were not laying about. Clothes no longer littered the main room or the hallway. He went into the kitchen and saw that someone washed and cleaned it.

A king's spread was on the table. He was tempted to grab some food but he wanted know who had came into his home, certainly not his brothers. They were just as messy as him. Some of the maidens often try to gain his favor by doing nice things for him but his heart belongs to one.

As a Marchwarden, Haldir had the largest living quarters. Galadriel and Celeborn made sure that he was comfortable. Even Rúmil and Orophin's talan were not as big, but he figured that it was because he was married.

After checking all three rooms, the library and training room Haldir decided that it was better to thank the Valar and not question someone good intensions. The high Elven royals knew one day that Haldir and his husband would be together and would need that extra space.

Inside the master room he gasped. Flower petals and candles were decorated around the room and on his bed lay his beloved covered with only a white satin sheet his slight frame outline underneath the silky material. Haldir stripe out of his clothes and carefully climbed on the other side of his lover. He marveled at the softness of Legolas' skin.

"You were busy today my love. What are you up to?" Haldir asked placing a kiss behind a delicate ear.

Legolas shivered from the contact. "I-ah-there is someth - oh, that feels - thing impor-portant that I need to tell you."

Haldir wasn't paying attention as he nipped and kissed smooth flesh. Legolas' mind was starting to cloud. He couldn't let this distract him. He turned over placing a hand on Haldir's chest.

"Please Haldir, this is important."

Haldir groaned about not continuing to feast upon the alluring creature in his bed. Legolas tugged on his braid. "Remember that scar you asked me about?" The guardian elf nodded his head all ready not liking how the conversation was starting.

"Well, I wasn't stabbed. Gandalf did it to-"

"I'll kill him for causing you pain. A wizard should know better than to cause harm to an Elf!" the Marchwarden thundered.

Legolas placed both hands on his face. "Nay my love. He did it to save me. You see I was caught unawares and a man attacked me." Legolas' voice sounded different. Tears dripped down his face as he recalled that fateful night. "He-he touched me-" Haldir gather his mate in his arms rocking them.

"He hit me in-in my stomach when wouldn't let him. I left myself unprotected, unknowing." Legolas choked as he cried harder making it difficult for Haldir to understand him. He stilled himself to catch his breath. "I went into labor too early."

"Labor?" Haldir whispered as the meaning slowly sunk in.

"I was pregnant, my love. We were going to have a family like we had always dreamt of."

Haldir's silver-blue orbs burned trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill. "What happened to the baby?" he asked.

"I lost them," Legolas' answer was barely audible.

The older Elf stared disbelieving. "Them? You mean twins?"

Legolas nodded. "I was riddled with grief about you that I neglected myself. I didn't know that I was carrying your - our children, not like now."

"Not like now," Haldir repeated. "You mean. . ." he stated rising both his dark brows silver-blue eyes glittering.

"I'm pregnant again," Legolas replied waiting expectantly and he wasn't disappointed.

Haldir kissed his lover pulling him closer to his body. He ran soothing circles over Legolas' tummy whispering words of love in his ear while thinking the entire time that they were going to by parents. He was finally going to a Father.

The guardian put his large callous hand over Legolas stomach. He now felt the small swell that he didn't notice before. Haldir hugged his husband tightly. They stayed wrapped in each other's warmth for some time before succumbing to sleep.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, it seems that Legolas wasn't going to wait to tell Haldir the good news, but what about Thranduil? He's up to something. Why is he trying to keep Haldir and Legolas apart? What do Elrond's twins have to do with this? Wanna know? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out. Tell me your thoughts and any comment that you might have.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser Chapter 7: Family secrets oOoOo

Haldir leaned over to kiss Legolas when there was a forceful knock that the front door.

The guardian through on a fresh pair of leggings and left the room. Haldir opened the door to greet his visitor but was surprised to find. . .


	7. Family Secrets

Never without you  
  
Chapter 7: Family Secrets  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so I get nothing  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Okay, everyone here is what you all have been waiting for. Hope all of you had a fun and safe New Year. Thank you all for the reviews and comments.  
  
~HHS: You will find out soon about Elladan's children and mate, but if you read the last part where Elladan and Elrohir were talking you have gotten a little hint. All the missing pieces will come together soon and why Thranduil is being a jerk.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Mindspeak/Telepathy ::  
  
{Elvish} still learning. Most will be in English  
  
Any and all mistakes are mine. This chapter is not beta-read.  
  
Now, enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Lord of Caras Galadhon rubbed his temples as his mate messaged his shoulders. His head throbbed. Celeborn wanted to drink some wine but didn't dare. If he drowned himself in the potent Elven wine he would surely lose a grip on his power, and he couldn't afford that to happen. Galadriel alone didn't have the strength to keep his powers in check.  
  
Celeborn had to maintain a sense of balance with himself and nature, but this task was being most difficult Thranduil was in one of his moods. The Elven lord had been looking for his son for the past two days to no avail. Celeborn knew that the prince left to get some private time with the guardian but he was not going to tell Thranduil.  
  
The royal sat in silence contemplating their next move. Celeborn even summoned Elrond who had a little more experience in dealing with the Mirkwood king.  
  
"Thranduil will not relent. When he finds out, he's going to want Legolas to abort his pregnancy," Elrond stated.  
  
"We will not allow him to put his son through losing any more of his children," Galadriel replied.  
  
"What would you do? Legolas is Prince of his realm and Thranduil do what he will," Elrond countered.  
  
Up to that point Celeborn had been silent. "At what price? He has all ready loss one son because of his stubbornness. Would he be so foolish to risk the life of his other son?" Celeborn replied. "No, Thranduil will see what he is doing is wrong."  
  
"What happened with Tandilion cannot be undone. I can only pray that Legolas will not let Thranduil stress him out and fall to the same Fate. Being pregnant will take a toll on him as we have seen," Elrond said remembering something painful.  
  
Galadriel saw his pained expression on his ageless face. "How is Elladan holding up these days? He rarely comes to visit us anymore." She seldom saw her grandson and was concerned about his state of being.  
  
"He is doing better. He has not gotten over the loss," Elrond answered. "None of us have," he added quietly to himself.  
  
"We are very surprised that he has lived after losing his mate," Celeborn said also worried about his grandson.  
  
"It is because of Elrohir that he has survived."  
  
"I see no other way to aid Legolas," Celeborn said changing the topic. "We have no other choice but to inform Thranduil about Haldir."  
  
"He does not want anyone to know," Galadriel admitted.  
  
"I will not stand by and watch my son fade to the Halls of Mandos. Thranduil is doing this because he lost his lover and Tandilion. His loss has turned him bitter and by thus Legolas is suffering because of it." Celeborn was to his boiling point and Galadriel knew when to back off. This was now a close subject.  
  
"When will you tell him, my love?"  
  
"The sooner the better. No telling what Thranduil might do in his current state of mind."  
  
The high Elves concluded their meeting seeking out the Elven king.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Legolas stretched in bed trying to ward off the effects of sleep. It felt good to wake-up next to his husband. He felt secured and loved which was what he needed right now. He turned over to ease out of bed to prepare breakfast when his morning sickness took hold again.  
  
He ran into the bathroom barely making it inside to throw-up in the basin. Haldir stirred when the sudden movement made the bed bounced. He quickly became aware reaching for his sword that he kept by the bed only to hear his mate. He dons his robe and grabbed an extra one.  
  
Legolas slid to smooth wooden floor holding his round stomach with shaky arms. Haldir draped his robe over him while brushing blonde hair out of the way.  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"Nay, my stomach feels like I'm on turbulent water. I can't keep anything down," Legolas confessed. He hated feeling weak.  
  
"Back to bed and I'll see about getting you something that will ease your sickness." Haldir carefully lift his lover and help him back to bed.  
  
"Stay with me," Legolas asked.  
  
"I wish not to see you like this. I was not there for you the first time my love so now I'm going to pamper you like the royal heir that you are."  
  
"Do not say such things Haldir. I am merely a prince but when I am with you my title and lineage is no more. I am just your husband," Legolas said.  
  
"You are so much more than you realize my love." Haldir leaned over to kiss Legolas when there was a forceful knock at the front door. He muttered a Westorn curse.  
  
"It's probably Rúmil or Orophin," Legolas offered hopefully.  
  
Haldir nodded rising from his place on the bed. "Get some rest. I'll be back shortly with breakfast for you."  
  
The Marchwarden opened the door to greet his visitor but was surprised to find, "Lord Thranduil, how can I help you?"  
  
The Elf king walked passed the guardian not waiting to be invited in. "I think you know why I am here. Where is my son?"  
  
Haldir barely closed the door when the royal asked about his mate.  
  
"I thought that I had made myself perfectly clear about you staying away from my son, Guardian," Thranduil spat out the last word like it was acid.  
  
"Aye you did but Legolas is his own person of age who can decide for himself to disassociate himself with his friends," Haldir said gaining his silky tone and arrogance that his was known for.  
  
"You are more than just a friend to him Guardian. I've seen they way he looks at you when you walk by him. I will not have my son end up like Tandilion," Thranduil vented.  
  
They heard a gasp from the hallway. They turned to find Legolas gapping at them from the doorway with his hand protectively hiding his stomach with his robe. He woke when he heard shouting coming from the front room.  
  
"Why are you here, Ada? And who is Tandilion?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I came here to bring you back to the royal guest talan."  
  
"I wish to stay with Haldir, Ada."  
  
Thranduil stared wide-eyed at his son then turned his vengeful blue gaze on the Marchwarden. "I see that you want to make this difficult. Very well. Legolas we're heading back home, expect to be bound and married as soon as we get back," Thranduil announced triumphantly seeing the shocked expression on both of their faces.  
  
Legolas felt as if someone just knocked the air out of him. He wasn't going to allow his Father to control his life. "Nay, I cannot. I told you that my heart belongs to Haldir. I will not leave him."  
  
"You will risk your future and shame your family because you say you love him?!" Thranduil roared.  
  
"Aye, for I have all ready pledged myself to him and him to me," Legolas replied desperately fighting his sickness.  
  
"You foolish Elf! The pledge matters not. You can still mate to another," Thranduil bellowed.  
  
"Your Majesty please. You are being too hasty-" was all Haldir could say.  
  
Thranduil had caught him unawares. The king silence the silver-hair blonde with a quick blow to his jaw. Haldir spun to the floor. His head was reeling from the strike. He tried to get up but Thranduil was having none of it.  
  
He knelt beside the Galadhrim pinching the back of his neck rendering the guardian unconscious.  
  
"What have done?! What are you doing?!" Legolas yelled pushing his father away from his husband.  
  
"This is for your own good, my son. Come," Thranduil said holding out his hand.  
  
"Nay, I will not!" Legolas didn't have a choice in the matter. Thranduil applied the same technique that he used on the Marchwarden.  
  
When the prince opened his eyes again he looked around the familiar room. His head ached. He pushed himself off the bed and opened the window. He scanned the foliage beyond the balcony. Tears of anger marred his delicate features. "By the Valar, I'm in Mirkwood."  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: What in the heck is going on with Thranduil? Any takers? Tell me what you think, and what secret doesn't Haldir want anyone to know?  
  
Nemesis ^_~  
  
~*~*~ Teaser Chapter 8: Grief  
  
"Ada. . ." Legolas sobbed. "I am dying."  
  
"How could you be dying? Unless. . ." Thranduil's azure eyes widen with fright. 


	8. Interlude of Chapter 3: Thinking back

Never without you  
  
Interlude: Thinking back  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: I'm new to the world of 'LotR', so please be kind when reviewing. If I make any mistakes I apologize ahead of time. Also it's not beta-read. All comments and suggestions are most welcomed.  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Mind speak/Telepathy ::  
  
{{Elvish language}} still learning, most will be in English.  
  
PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTAN! This a missing piece of 'Thinking back' and not a flashback. I placed this here a this point because of the next chapter. If this still doesn't make any sense to any one please let me know and I will add this elsewhere. Now, enough of my endless chatter on with the story ^_~  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
It was past one in the morning when Thranduil couldn't sleep. He decided to go for a walk when he went by his son's bedchamber. He was about to knock to see if Legolas was still awake but stopped when he heard him. Thranduil knew that he wasn't alone but he could not hear the other person. The Elven lord's face slightly colored when Legolas moaned in heated pleasure.  
  
The king smiled maybe his son came to his senses after all and grabbed a she-Elf to quench his desires for the Marchwarden. Thranduil turned to leave when he heard the louder shouts of passion from his son.  
  
"Haall-dirrr!" he shouted. "Yeeesss! Haall-dirrr! Yeeesss!"  
  
Then Thranduil heard the low silky melodic voice, "Come. . .my. . .prince. . .Come for me."  
  
The Elf lord had heard enough. He was about to burst into the room when a hand stopped his entrance.  
  
"Let go of me," Thranduil hissed.  
  
"Why are you so bent on keeping them apart?"  
  
"The Guardian cannot make my son happy nor can he give him the things that Legolas is accustomed too."  
  
The other Elf shook his heard. "That's where you're wrong my friend." Thranduil was lead away from the couple's room. "You're not worried about heirs. That is just an excuse. You're worried about what would happen if Legolas becomes pregnant."  
  
Thranduil look directly into his accuser's misty green eyes. "I would not have to worry about that if everything had turned out well for Tandilion."  
  
"It would have if you had not insisted that he be present for the birth of his brother and I warned you that if he should travel that he would put himself and the babies at risk."  
  
Thranduil remained quiet knowing that the half-Elf spoke the truth. "I do not want Legolas to go through that," he finally admitted.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen if you separate him and Haldir?" Elrond asked. He's determined to keep the young couple together.  
  
"Being bound to a 'guardian' will make him an outcast among his people. I can not advocate the throne to Legolas if he sides himself to someone of a lesser stature."  
  
So now we get to the root of the problem. Thranduil didn't want his son to be married to someone who couldn't offer a strong alliance. That's why he wasn't opposed of Tandilion and Elladan's marriage. However, Elrond could not tell Thranduil about Haldir it was up to the Marchwarden and Elrond knew that Haldir wasn't going to offer that type of information just for the sake of being with Legolas.  
  
Thranduil was going to have to accept the guardian without any other strings attached, but something else was bothering Elrond. "When are you going to tell young Greenleaf about his brother?"  
  
Thranduil stiffened. "Legolas will not know of his brother or his sister for that matter. As far as he knows he is the only child."  
  
"You are wrong for keeping this from him. He has a right to know about them."  
  
"And I will not have you telling me what I need to tell my son. It's bad enough that Tandilion died."  
  
"Que wants to know about her brother. Do you know how hard it was to keep them apart when he arrived in Rivendell? Why want you see her and your grandkids?"  
  
"She went against my better judgment and bound herself to your son who is also bound to his brother." Thranduil bent down to Elrond so he could hear everything that was going to be said next. "Tell me Elrond how it feels to know that your heirs sometimes share the same bed lusting after each like elflings. My daughter will never have Elrohir whole heartedly for he has bound himself to his twin."  
  
Elrond didn't even voice his hurt when his son-in-law died or how it nearly killed his older son. Elladan was devastated from the loss of losing his mate and children that he nearly died. Elrohir bound himself to his brother to keep the Halls of Mandos from calling him. The bond that the twins share can be severed when Elladan takes another mate.  
  
"That would have never had happened Thranduil if you had listened to me. Elrohir bound himself to his brother to save his life. Tandilion would still be alive-" The king was about to strike the half-Elf but Elrond caught the hand. "Do not think that I waste my time sitting behind a desk all day that I forgot how to defend myself."  
  
Elrond practiced every day with his bow and sword. He would still be able to lead his army and fight if need be.  
  
Thranduil opened his mouth to speak. "Please forgive my hasty action Lord Elrond."  
  
"It would do better Thranduil if you leave your son be."  
  
"That I can never do. We leave for Mirkwood when weather permits." Thranduil turned and left to go on his walk.  
  
Elrond knew what Thranduil would give into accepting Haldir but convincing the Elf king was going to be difficult. He was going to speak with Celeborn and Galadriel right after breakfast. They were going to have to come up with a plan soon.  
  
Thranduil was going to leave taking Legolas with him. The fool was going to kill another son with his stubbornness.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: So, now you know why Thranduil is against Legolas and Haldir being together. OMG! What do you think would have happened if Elrond hadn't shown up when he did? Legolas has a brother and sister. I'm sure you weren't expecting that. Haldir has a secret that could make Thranduil change his mind but he doesn't want to tell the Elf king. Can anyone guess what that secret is?  
  
Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	9. Grief

Never without you  
  
Chapter 8: Grief  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: I'm new to the world of 'LotR', so please be kind when reviewing. If I make any mistakes I apologize ahead of time. Also it's not beta-read. All comments and suggestions are most welcomed. Also I would like to thank all of you for reviewing ^_~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Mind speak/Telepathy ::  
  
{{Elvish language}} still learning, most will be in English.  
  
Now enough of my chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Two months passed since Thranduil returned home with Legolas. On several occasions messengers from Lothlórien were pleading with the king to reconsider his actions, but in the end Thranduil's answer remained unchanged.  
  
However, he was growing concerned about his son's health. Legolas refused to leave his quarters, not even to dine in the Great Hall. Thranduil was getting fed-up with his Elfling behavior. Today they were expecting the arrival of his betrothal: Princess Arbor from Ithilien.  
  
Thranduil felt that if he introduces the she-Elf to his son maybe he would forget the Marchwarden all together.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Celeborn was sitting next to Haldir's bed gently stroking strains of stray platinum hair. Haldir was so weak it scared the royals beyond anything they had experience. The Captain Guardian did not wake one morning for duty. Orophin went to his older brother's talan to see what was holding him up when he stumbled upon his unconscious form.  
  
The Lord of the Golden Wood wasted no time gathering the necessary supplies for the long journey. He would be damn if Thranduil continued on this course of killing Legolas and Haldir. Celeborn wished that there was some other way to convince Thranduil to let Legolas return back to Lothlórien but he knew that was not going to happen so he opted for the next best thing.  
  
A gentle tapping on the door made the Lord abandon his place at Haldir's side. He stepped outside to talk with his visitor.  
  
"We are ready to leave whenever you are my Lord."  
  
"Thank you Rúmil. Give me an hour then we will leave," Celeborn answered.  
  
"My Lord will he be all right?" Rúmil asked.  
  
"To be honest the trip could kill him in his weaken state, but as long as we don't rush Haldir should be fine." Celeborn looked into the guardian's silver orbs. /Let's pray that history does not repeat itself/ he added quietly to himself.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE SAID 'NO'?!" Thranduil yelled. The guard cowered in front of the Elven lord. "I have had it!"  
  
Thranduil quickly left his study heading toward his son's private chambers banging on the door. Thranduil bellowed, "LEGOLAS COME OUT THIS INSTINT!!!"  
  
"No," came the weak reply.  
  
That did it. "Break the door down. . .NOW!"  
  
The guards scurried about to do their lord's bidding. Ten minutes later Thranduil walked in the lavish room streaming mad. He found his son outside on the balcony. As soon as he saw him his anger dissipated. Legolas made no attempt to turn around and face his father.  
  
As calmly as he could, Thranduil spoke, "The princess will be here any moment Legolas. You must prepare to meet with her."  
  
"I care not."  
  
"Why are you-" Thranduil didn't get to finish his question.  
  
"No, Ada! Why are you doing this to me? Haldir makes me happy. He loves me for ME. Not because I'm some prince," Legolas nearly shouted. He was close to tears trying not to get himself worked up but the task was proving to be most difficult.  
  
"I don't want to see you hurt my son." Thranduil carefully approached Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder only to be surprised when the prince drew away from his touch.  
  
"Ada. . ." Legolas sobbed, turning to his father finally. "I am dying."  
  
For the first time since they returned home, Thranduil barely saw his son, and now he was looking at him with wide eyes. There were dark shadows beneath the dull azure eyes. "How could you be dying? Unless. . ." Thranduil's gaze immediately dropped to Legolas' stomach. "You purposely went against my orders, and now you're swollen with that worthless guardian's child!" The king turned to leave. "I'm sending for Carnesîr. Hopefully, it's not too late."  
  
"Not too later what, Ada?" Legolas asked in fear.  
  
"To abort it."  
  
Legolas gripped the balcony railing with one hand while holding his expanded tummy with the other. He was not going to suffer the loss of loosing his children again.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Thranduil sat at his desk rubbing his temples wondering where he went wrong rising Legolas. No, that wasn't right. He knew that he did an excellent job raising his son it was his son's choice in men that bothered him. Everyone that Legolas became entangled with was rarely worth his time then after the prince passed his majority he was desired by all who encountered him.  
  
Thranduil sighed he didn't know why he couldn't get over the fact that his son was in love with the Marchwarden maybe it was because that Haldir was a servant to Celeborn and Galadriel. He really didn't know much about him except that he guarded the Golden Wood and that he nearly died commanding a legion of Elves during the battle of Helm's Deep. Where was any glory in that type of life? Only to be known as a warrior.  
  
Haldir as well as his brothers were a mystery. Thranduil don't recall ever meeting his parents thinking they died long ago. He assumed that Celeborn and Galadriel took them under their wings and raised them. Well, no use to ponder over such nonsense.  
  
Someone entered his study, the healer. Hopefully the Elf brought some good news.  
  
"Your Majesty," Carnesîr greeted bowing slightly.  
  
"What news?" /Pleasebegoodpleasebegoodpleasebegood/ Thranduil chanted.  
  
The healer sat down. The king studied his friend. Worry was etched on his face making him look older than he was. /Oh, by the Valar this isn't good/  
  
"The prince is six months into his pregnancy, and even if we were to abort it he would not survive."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Right now he is getting his strength from whomever he is bound to."  
  
"Bound?" /Can I get a break for once/ "What else should I know?" Thranduil asked pinching the bridge of his elegant slender nose.  
  
"The prince is pregnant with twins," the healer announced. Thranduil looked ready to faint. "My Lord?"  
  
The king steadied himself leaning heavily on his desk until he sat down. His head was spinning. "I need to send word to Lord Elrond requesting his assistance," Thranduil said in a strained voice. He suddenly felt. . .old.  
  
Carnesîr made ready to leave when Felagund appeared. "Sorry to disturb you my Lord but Princess Arbor has arrived," the advisor said.  
  
"I'll be there shortly. Oh, Felagund could you please send a messenger to Lothlórien," Thranduil ordered straightening his formal robes.  
  
Felagund was looking puzzled by the request. "Please inform the Lord and Lady that their guardian's presence is required here. They will know of whom I speak." Then he left to meet his guest.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The day turned out to be cool. The sun was not blistering like it had been previously for the past two and a half weeks. The journey to Mirkwood had been bearable. Celeborn worried over Haldir's condition greatly. So far he has not improved and that only increase the guardian's younger brother's grief.  
  
The Lord had told them that once they entered Mirkwood's borders Haldir should wake but it he didn't he would need Legolas physically to reverse the separation grief effect.  
  
Into the third week of traveling the Galadhrims were met by a messenger. He recognized the silver and grey of Lothlórien. "I bring news from Lord Thranduil," he said. Celeborn stood next to the litter carrying Haldir when the messenger didn't continue Rúmil spoke.  
  
"We have no time for foolishness speak and be on your way."  
  
"I must give this to Lord Celeborn himself or the king will have my head."  
  
Celeborn smirked. The Elfling did not recognize him. Pen-neths now-a-days know so little of the Elders. "It is I that you seek."  
  
The messenger had the grace to look embarrassed. He should have known by the brilliant glow that was being cast off by the regel Elf. "Lord Celeborn, King Thranduil requests the presence of your Marchwarden. He did not give the name, sir."  
  
"We are on our way there now with him," Celeborn replied then mounted his horse again. His heart fluttered. Something must be wrong with Legolas for Thranduil to send out a messenger. It wouldn't be long before they reach Mirkwood.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The princess stood in the center the throne room flank by her personal guards. She remain facing the dais waiting for the king to greet her. She was bored. She had no desire to marry the prince but her father and brother deemed it necessary for her to do so. Her eyes locked onto a side door that opened in which the advisor (who meet her outside) followed by a very tall handsome Elf. She gathered that that was King Thranduil just from his appearance.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood Princess Arbor. I hope you had a pleasant trip?"  
  
She bowed respectfully. "Yes, I did thank you. Although, I am a bit tired from the journey."  
  
"Felagund will show you to your rooms so you can freshen-up. Lunch will be served within the hour."  
  
"My brother will be arriving in a few days to over see any last minute changes." The king nodded his head but nearly froze in place when she added, "If Your Majesty do not mind, I would very much like to meet my betrothed before having lunch."  
  
/No, I can't let her meet him/ "Legolas is resting now. Felagund if you please. . ." Thranduil hoped that she didn't catch the panic in his eyes.  
  
Arbor bowed again following the advisor wondering why she couldn't be introduce to her soon-to-be husband.  
  
Thranduil rubbed his temples (a habit he was getting accustomed too) He didn't know how he was going to explain Legolas' condition. Curse the Marchwarden for every touching his son.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
Pen-neth: young one  
  
A/N: Looks like things are starting to heat up in Mirkwood. What do you think is going to happen when the Princess finds out about Legolas? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter ^_~  
  
Nemesis  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser for Chapter 9: Conspiracy  
  
Celeborn placed his glass on the small table next to his chair. "Legolas will always love you. You must find courage in that mellon-nin. Just give him time when you tell him the truth."  
  
Thranduil didn't know if he could do that but he would try. 


	10. Conspiracy

Never without you  
  
Chapter 9: Conspiracy  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Please remember that this is not beta-read so any and all mistakes are mine ^_~  
  
{{Elvish}} still learning. Most will be done in English.  
  
::Mind speak/Telepathy::  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Rain pelted heavily against the windows of the grand library. The room kept warmed by the glowing fire. The lord of Imladris mused about what happened at the Lothlórien's celebration.  
  
A gentle rap on the open door brought the lord back to the present. "Lord Elrond."  
  
"Ah, Erestor, so good of to come by mellon-nin. Do you have those reports from Glorfindel? I would like to know about these random attacks."  
  
"Not yet my lord. I'm sorry to trouble you but a messenger from Mirkwood has arrived. He is most adamant about giving you the message personally," the chief advisor said.  
  
The young Elfling stood out in contrast to some of the dark haired Elves who resided in Rivendell. Elrond approached him, giving a warm welcome. Erestor stood slightly behind the ruler.  
  
"I bring word from King Thranduil of Mirkwood," the messenger formally announced.  
  
The lord bowed anxious for him to continue. "My Lord, your presence is required in Mirkwood. King Thranduil is in dire need of your services as a healer. His son, Prince Legolas, is fading from reasons unknown," the messenger stopped gasping for air.  
  
Elrond knew why Legolas was fading. "Please, rest before we depart. Erestor, please make sure that a room is prepared. Once you are finished find Glorfindel and meet me in my study within the hour," Elrond instructed before heading to the healing house. Legolas was going to need a lot more than herbs. He was going to need Haldir.  
  
~*~*~  
  
If it was one thing in all of Arda the twins couldn't stand besides Orcs it was rain, and there was plenty of it. They couldn't find Glorfindel. They usually sought out the Balrog-slayer for some form of entertainment but today they just couldn't seem to find him.  
  
The Gondolindrim somehow can sense when the twins wanted to cause trouble, which meant he would be in the middle of all the choas they would cause. Thus eluded them at the first chance he got.  
  
For now the twins were content on keeping the younger members of their family occupied. Well, Elrohir was providing the entertainment while Elladan looked out the window with a sorrowful expression as the rain beaded down the window.  
  
Que and Arwen entered the family room laughing and whispering. Que went immediately to her mate. Arwen sat next to her brother looking out of the same window.  
  
"Why do you fear to open your heart El?"  
  
"I fear to loose what I once had. It's that fear that keeps me home," he admitted.  
  
"And what about them? They deserve to be happy. Elrohir loves you but he should be with his wife. Que disobeyed her Father to be with him."  
  
"I know," he whispered. Arwen was right he hurt his brother and family by acting like a spoiled selfish Elfling. Maybe it was time to let go. "I'm scared."  
  
"We all fear an unset future but you will never know by hiding behind 'Ro. We are here for you El. Do not ever doubt your family," Arwen said giving hope and comfort to her older brother. "What about Erestor? I think he is not bound to any one," Arwen teased.  
  
Elladan's misty grey eyes widen beyond their size. "Don't jest about such a thing? You know-" The older twin went back to whispering. "I do believe Erestor and Glorfindel are seeing each other."  
  
It was Arwen's turn to gasp. "You lie? I thought Erestor was still a-" The princess never got to finish her sentence as the doors opened followed by 'ATAR-DA!'. The Elflings flocked to Elrond nearly knocking him to the marbled floor.  
  
The twins and Arwen immediately knew that something was wrong by the expression on their father's face. Que excused herself along the youngsters. Before she retreated Elrohir pulled her just outside the door.  
  
She waited patiently to find out what her mate wanted. It wasn't often that Elrohir let her leave unnoticed.  
  
"I want to spend time with you my love," he said. "Have either Arwen or Elladan sit with the kids for the night."  
  
"As you wish," she answered. Elrohir ran his fingers threw golden-blonde hair before seizing full lips of his mate. Que moaned at her husband's touch. She closed her eyes relishing the sensual feel upon her skin as Elrohir lightly ran his hand over her breast hardening the nipples underneath the low cut blue velvet dress. The prince was torn between wanting to take his mate now and wanting to join his father. He was about to throw caution to the wind but his older sibling changed his mind.  
  
"Come 'Ro – oh, I'm sorry to interrupt." Elladan blushes at the couple. "Ada will not speak until you are present." Then he quickly turned back into the room.  
  
Elrohir gazed at his wife. "Should I finish early we will go for a walk with Celebrimbor and Eáránë."  
  
Que simply nodded her head swiftly moving to gather her children at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elrohir sat down between Arwen and Elladan. He also noticed the presence of Erestor and Glorfindel. He humphed a little at the pair. The chief advisor sat stiff as a board unblinking to his Father's left and the Balrog-slayer stood straight as a tree to his lord's right. What an odd couple they made assuming that they rumors were true.  
  
The young prince wasn't paying attention as his wanton thoughts strayed back to his mate. For some unexplained reason he needed to be with her to reclaim the Princess of Mirkwood all over again. Elrohir imagined his mate writhing under him screaming his name repeatedly as he drove himself deeper within her-  
  
"Elrohir?" Elrond saw the distant look in his son's grey eyes and the flush tint to his tanned face.  
  
The prince squirmed a bit trying will his erection away, hoping that none of them saw it. "Um, yes Ada?"  
  
"Is every thing okay? You look as if you have a fever. Should I examine you to make sure you are not coming down sick?"  
  
/By the gods no!/ Elrohir couldn't tell his father or any of them that he was sexual thinking about his mate. "Uh, everything is fine. Please continue."  
  
Elrond gave his son a piercing look before continueing. "Thranduil has requested my services. I will be leaving for Mirkwood tomorrow at dawn. I want you, Elladan to accompany me." He held up his hand to prevent any objections. "I will speak to you in a moment about why, Elladan."  
  
The older twin clamped his mouth shut knowing not to his luck.  
  
"Ada-"  
  
"Arwen, I farspoke with your grandmother, and it seems that the situation with Legolas is quite severe than we had originally thought."  
  
"What do you mean, Ada?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Legolas is doing all right, right?" Elladan interjected.  
  
Elrond decided that it was time to let his children know about the Prince and the Marchwarden. It will be common knowledge soon if it's not all ready.  
  
The lord mentally prepared himself for the outburst that was sure to follow. "Young Greenleaf is pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" the trio shouted.  
  
"Who is the sire?" Arwen asked regaining some of her senses.  
  
"Haldir," Elrond answered.  
  
"I knew it," said Elladan. He looked around and said, "They are married."  
  
"How-" Elrond began. "How do you know?"  
  
"I saw Haldir's wedding ring one day after he was leaving the bathhouse. He was trying to hurry and cover up when he heard someone entering."  
  
"You were spying on him," Arwen accused.  
  
"I didn't mean too. I was hiding from some very aggressive maidens at the time and I couldn't help but look he's gor-. . .anyway we were talking about Haldir not me. Besides that they secretly gazed at each other. It wasn't hard to figure out."  
  
Elrond was the first to speak. "None of this is to go further than this room. Now, Elladan please stay behind," the lord dismissed the others.  
  
"Ada, let Elrohir or Glorfindel go with you," Elladan voiced not happy he had to leave.  
  
"Nay ion-nin. Your grandmother has seen a possible future for you and for it to come to pass you must make this journey." Elrond didn't inform his son that he also foreseen the same future.  
  
"What did she see?"  
  
"She did not tell." Elrond approached his oldest son. "You have come to realize that you can no longer be bound to your brother."  
  
"Elrohir should have let me die," Elladan admitted. "No one should ever see their mate die right before their eyes."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Riders were quickly approaching the battle that was all ready being engaged. With the arrival of the new refreshed Elves the war against the Orcs, the battle quickly turned in their favor but not without some fatalities.  
  
A tall golden haired Elf searched the mangled bodies of Orcs and Elves. He stumbles as he located Elves huddled together.  
  
The tanned skinned Elf looked up into piercing blue eyes. "What are you doing here, Lord Lenwë?"  
  
"Thranduil was worried when you didn't arrive this morning. What hap- Tandilion!" Lenwë lost his voice tears marring his vision.  
  
"Ada," a strangle voice called out.  
  
Lenwë dropped to his knees. He looked toward the dark-haired Elf. "Elladan, what happened?"  
  
"We were ambushed. The first arrow. . ." the Peredhil trailed off. ". . .struck Tandilion, knocking him from his horse."  
  
"Ada don't tell Nana until the baby is born," Tandilion gasp. The arrow was embedded near his heart, but because of his condition there was nothing that could be done as the poison quickly spread.  
  
Tandilion searched teary grey-blue eyes. "I'm s-sorry my-my love. . ."  
  
"Shh, don't talk-"  
  
"My world grows dark...you-you would ha-have m-made a wonder-fful Father. Amin mela lle..." Azure orbs lost there awareness.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Elladan cried out. "Don't leave me Tandilion. Oh, by the Valar, please don't leave me," he sobbed. Elladan kissed cold lips for the last time and closing his heart for the remainder of his immortal life.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
The elder twin pushed his gloomy thoughts from his head as he trailed behind his father as the small group swiftly journey to the Mirkwood realm. He hadn't visited since that tragic day three millennia ago. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle being back after staying away.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The princess rolled off the comfortable bed to admit her visitor. She had wondered why King Thranduil put off her meeting with the prince. Arbor was excited to finally meet the Elf that she only heard storied about. No doubt her brother would approve of once they meet.  
  
Arbor opened the door to greet Felagund, the royal chief advisor.  
  
"I'm here to escort you to the dinner hall Your Highness."  
  
"Um, okay." She gathered her hair quickly into a single plait and followed the softly spoken councilor.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thranduil stared at the newly repaired door to his son's quarters. A guard came to him with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Sire, a band of Galadhrim along with the Princess' brother are at the entry court yard."  
  
/You came sooner than expected Celeborn/ Thranduil mused.  
  
"I will be there shortly to properly greet them. Find Felagund and have him prepare guest rooms then find Arcamenel to escort the guard to their quarters," Thranduil said dismissing the nervous guard. He knocked on Legolas' door before entering. Legolas stopped locking his door after his father broke it down.  
  
The king found his son laying on the bed with his back toward him. Thranduil pulled up a chair next to the bed on the other side. He brushed back long blonde hair to reveal a very tired prince. Dark circles were now prominate on the smooth porcelain face.  
  
"Tell me why?" Thranduil simply asked.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes when he heard the question. Another fact that was scaring Thranduil, his son was sleeping with his eyes closed. It was not a good sign if Elves slept with their eyes closed.  
  
"From the moment we had met I knew that we were destined to be together. Haldir didn't want me for my wealth or the power that went with it. Nor did he care that I am a Prince. Haldir loves Legolas: the great archer, fierce warrior, and comrade in arms, friends of Aragorn and Gimli and not to mention three adorable Hobbits.  
  
Ada, I've suffered at the cruel hands of Men, stained my hands in blood, and I've lost something so dear to me that I will never ever get back, and all I want is to be happy with Haldir."  
  
"And what was it you have lost ion-nin?" Thranduil asked beginning to understand.  
  
Legolas moved to sit against the head board. He placed his hand on his overly large stomach.  
  
"You would have been a grandfather by now to two mischievous Elflings."  
  
Thranduil's heart stopped. "What you saying?"  
  
"After the Battle of the Hornburg, Aragorn, Gimil, Gandalf, and I were traveling to catch-up with Sam and Frodo. We were hoping to meet them in Minas Tirith. Anyway, a group of Men happened upon us. Aragorn found me after one of them forced himself on me.  
  
Seeing how bad my body was bruised and battered, Aragorn took me back to Gandalf. Unfortunately, he could not save my sons. I would have surely faded from the loss had Haldir died at Helm's Deep."  
  
Legolas unconsciously rubbed soothing circles on his tummy. He remembered all too clearly the violation of his body.  
  
Thranduil gathers his son in his arms. The prince sniffed a bit. "Please Ada do not force me to marry someone who I will never love. Haldir and I are bonded. If he should fade, I will be right behind him. It has all ready began. Once my babies are born, I will die."  
  
The Elda froze in place. He now realize how selfish and closed minded he has been toward his son and Haldir. Thranduil knew what happened three millennia ago had nothing to do with Legolas. His fear of losing his son was unfounded.  
  
He could have in actuality lost Legolas wile he was part of the Fellowship. Worse still the king could have lost him two fold: the rape and the miscarriage. Why should he deny his only remaining son happiness? Has it been so long ago since he had loved?  
  
Thranduil had been a single parent for so long that he had closed himself off to any opportunity of finding another mate. He pulled out of the embrace  
  
"I've delayed long enough greeting our guest. Get some rest. We will talk more later." Thranduil tucked the covers around Legolas. He kissed his brow then left the as quietly as he had entered.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Celeborn and his Guardians patiently waited for Thranduil. He knew that his friend would have a good excuse for making him wait. However, the young Elf that arrived at the same time as them was fuming and it showed. The tip of his ears were red and his face was becoming blotchy.  
  
Thranduil descended the stairs and went straight to Celeborn. The lord noticed the scathing look cast his way.  
  
{{Mae govennea mellon-nin,}} Thradnuil greeted.  
  
Celeborn returned the greeting.  
  
{{Mae govennea Prince Séregon }}  
  
Séregon also returned the kings welcome. "Your Highness, please follow me," Felagund said not giving the prince a chance to talk with Thranduil.  
  
The king waited until Séregon departed with his advisor before addressing Celeborn.  
  
"You made haste, Cel."  
  
"The state of my Marchwarden troubled me. . .we need talk, now."  
  
Thranduil heard the depressing plea in the Lord's voice. He walked over to the litter. He held his breath when he pulled back the silver-grey woven blanket. Even though Haldir was ethereal in appearance his eye were closed. Thranduil also noticed the weight loss from the normally firm build. "Fellow me."  
  
The Elf king lead the Guardians through a series of back passageways to avoid probing eyes and unwanted gossip. Thranduil knocked on the door before ushering everyone inside.  
  
Legolas was still asleep until someone startled him awake. He turned over just in time to see his father enter followed by Orophin and Rúmil carrying a litter. The prince couldn't make out who was on it but he felt that he knew. Lastly, Lord Celeborn entered closing the door behind him.  
  
"Legolas I am leaving Haldir in the spare room. No one can know he is here until I've settled some matters," Thranduil said in a hush tone.  
  
Legolas jumped out of bed (actually rolled out) at the mention of his husband's name. Guiding them to the adjoining room Celeborn kept Legolas at his side until Haldir was resting comfortably on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Why is his unconscious?"  
  
Celeborn gathered slender hands into his larger ones. "Do not worry pen- neth. All he needs is your loving touch."  
  
Orophin and Rúmil stood on the other side of the full size bed, while Thranduil joined Celeborn by the door. Legolas approached the bed with some dread. The brothers clearly saw how advance their brother-in-law was in his pregnancy. They were sad that he had to endure this alone but hopefully all will be well when Haldir wakes.  
  
Once Legolas sat down everyone else left the room.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Lord of Lothlórien gingerly sipped on his of Miruvor watching his friend massage his temples.  
  
"What would you have me do, Cel?" Thranduil finally spoke after getting his headache under control. He must be getting old if he was succumbing to the ailments of Men.  
  
"Stop being a pompous bastard and let them be." Thranduil looked at the lord. "If you're worried about Haldir being just a Marchwarden then don't."  
  
"I am no longer concerned about that," Thranduil confused.  
  
"What I do not understand Thranduil is why you closed yourself off when Tandilion and Lenwë died. You know any one of us would have helped you," Celeborn scolded.  
  
"Pride. I wanted to die too but I couldn't. Legolas needed me and from that point on I swore to myself that he would not go through that type of pain and suffering," Thranduil replied.  
  
"What about Legolas' pride? He is not some female who needs protecting. He is a warrior." Celeborn put his glass on the small glass table next to his chair. He stood in front of the neatly organized desk.  
  
"Legolas will always love you. You must find courage in that mellon-nin. Just give him time when you tell him the truth."  
  
Thranduil didn't know if his could do that but he will try.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"Can you believe this? How dare that-"  
  
"Be at peace my brother. Thranduil seems to be preoccupied with something else."  
  
The siblings were waiting for the king to show for dinner. Séregon leaned closer to his baby sister. "Thranduil is hiding something. For the sake of our realm you must marry the prince."  
  
"Why is it so important? You know I do not want this."  
  
"It is not your place to say as such. I will hear no more of you wanting to bond for love. Love has no part of gaining a strong alliance and future heirs," Séregon nearly shouted but he stayed calm for the most part.  
  
The doors of the Great Hall opened.  
  
"Sorry we are late. This is Lord Ce-"  
  
"Cel. I am a good friend of King Thranduil," Celeborn cut in not wanting to reveal is identity.  
  
The princess inclined her head in greeting. Séregon, however, simply ignored the powerful Lord.  
  
"Your Majesty where is Prince Legolas? My sister tells me that their meeting has been put off."  
  
The Elders sat down and at once the food was served. "I have put off the meeting for personal reasons. My son and I have had a disagreement and he has taken to the safety of his rooms," Thranduil explained helping himself to bits of fruit, bread and cheese. He cared not for the various dishes of sweet meat.  
  
"King Thranduil, I do not need to stress the importance of this union."  
  
"Then don't." Thranduil locked a cold hard gaze on his rude guest effectively shutting up Séregon. Celeborn inwardly smiled at his friend's ruthlessness.  
  
The dark haired youth glared at Celeborn knowing that he was more than what he appeared to be.  
  
"In my letter to your Father, I did point out that the final decision will rest with Legolas." Thranduil smirked when he added, "However, I just received news of my son being bonded all ready."  
  
Séregon jumped up from his chair. "How dare you make us look like a fool?!"  
  
"Sit down and shut up you insolent brat! You have no say whatsoever if there should be a union between your realm and mine. Legolas is in charge of his life and rightfully so. He has just informed me of his bond with the Marchwarden of Lothlórien. Now as I see it any and all agreements for an alliance are null and void."  
  
Séregon seethed while his sister grinned from ear to ear. She was not going to marry Prince Legolas.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Ice-blue eyes blinked open slowly. Haldir turned his head trying to get his barring. By the size of the room and the orientation of the bed, he knew he was not in his talan. So where in all of Middle-earth was he? He looked down the length of the bed only to have his view blocked be lustrous flaxen hair.  
  
He was drifting back to sleep when the head below his chin moved. Legolas raised up feeling warm and safe in the arms of his lover. He stretched out as best as he could without causing a cramp to flare-up in his calves. He peered at his husband, gasping at the sight above him.  
  
"You are awake my love," he voice. His azure eyes filling with tears.  
  
The Marchwarden wipe the crystalline water from smooth cheeks. "I have long dreamt of this day. My world darkened by grief," Haldir struggle to say. His once silky low alto was not hash from the long months of not using it.  
  
"I was succumbing to the grief as well my love. Knowing we could not be together I was willing to travel to the Halls of Waiting to e with you."  
  
"Nay, beloved. Our children needed one of us here. I would not have able to rest peacefully knowing that my Lord and Lady were taking care of them," Haldir sadly admitted.  
  
Legolas searched silver orbs. "Why would they have that responsibility?" He felt his mate go rigid in his arms. "Haldir?"  
  
The Galadhrim warred internally to tell his husband about his background. With a heavy sigh, Haldir had not other choice. Legolas had a right to know.  
  
"There is something that I need to you melme-nin."  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to do but I've been working and taking care of two kids. It leaves me very little time to type and update my fics. Hopefully, this will last you until my next update.  
  
Anyway, are there any last minute guesses as to what Haldir is going to tell Legolas. Only one person got it right. What about Seregon? He seems like he has some other reason for wanting his sister to marry Legolas. I think I'm going to keep my eye on him for a while. Has anyone figured out who is Lenwë? I'll you know in the next chapter, so stick around for it ^_~  
  
Thranduil finally came to his senses. I loved how he handled the upstart prince, but he should have known better than to get flip with an Elda. I wonder why Celeborn didn't introduce himself as the Lord of the Golden wood? Maybe he knows something that we don't. Well, for that we're going to have to read that next chapter.  
  
Nemesis ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser Chapter 10: The moment of truth  
  
Séregon glared at the Marchwarden. "Do not meddle in affairs that does not concern you Captain."  
  
"Legolas is my concern."  
  
The prince watched Haldir retreat into the palace. He knew that he must tread carefully around that particular Elf. He released an unsteady breathe. 


	11. The moment of truth

Never without you  
  
Chapter 10: The moment of truth  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Please remember that this is not beta-read so any and all mistakes are mine ^_~  
  
{{Elvish}} still learning. Most will be done in English.  
  
::Mind speak/Telepathy::  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
A few days had past since Haldir professed his true heritage to Legolas. At first the prince was highly irate at his lover for keeping such perdant information from him, but then again Legolas understood why Haldir kept quiet about his bloodline.  
  
The guardian was now able to move about without any physical aid. Unfortunately, Thranduil moved him to his own personal guest quarters, which didn't sit too well with Legolas.  
  
Haldir was on the training field one morning watching his brothers. They were acting like Elflings joking around not taking their sparring with Arcamenel seriously. Haldir chuckled at their antics. One couldn't tell that they were high ranking Guardians of Lothlórien. The Captain caught movement to his right, Haldir made ready to draw his sword when the Elf stepped in front of him.  
  
Haldir cast his gaze upward from his sitting position.  
  
"I don't believe that we met?" he said. "I am Séregon of Ithilien."  
  
"Haldir," he answering in an almost condescending tone.  
  
"You are not from around here?" Séregon asked wondering what the Elves were doing here. He remembered them from several days ago but doesn't recall this one in particular.  
  
The Marchwarden knew from experience not to tell everything. It was obvious the other male didn't recognize Lórien's colors.  
  
"No," he replied. Haldir studied the other male with caution. He trusted his instincts and they were telling him to be weary of this Elf.  
  
Neither one spoke for several minutes until Orophin called to his older brother.  
  
"Do you wish for us to continue our training with Arcamenel?"  
  
"Aye, seeing that I am in no shape yet to join in on the patrols or training," Haldir answered.  
  
"As you wish," Orophin turned and rejoined Rúmil not giving the other Elf a second glace.  
  
Séregon opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he saw the king's advisor heading toward them. He groaned inwardly thinking he had a meeting with Thranduil. However, the advisor did something totally unexpected.  
  
"Prince Séregon," Felagund greeted then he addressed Haldir. "Sorry to disturb you Captain but Prince Legolas has requested your presence immediately."  
  
Haldir slowly stood thanking the advisor. He didn't want to over exert himself after just recovering from being unconscious for two months. Felagund bowed respectfully to both and left.  
  
Haldir equipped his long sword on his left hip and adjusted his dark grey tunic and cloak. As he took one step he was suddenly spun around to meet the angry hazel gaze of the prince.  
  
"How is it that a mere *Captain* gain an audience with the Prince, when my sister, his betrothed have not?" Séregon didn't tell him that his sister was no longer engaged to Legolas but then again it was none of his business.  
  
Haldir pulled himself up to his full height of six foot three. He looked down at the prince. "Contrary to what Thranduil has told you Legolas is not some prize and does not adhere to his Father's wishes. Your sister's betrothed is short lived if it has not been terminated all ready." His voice was low melodic scathing.  
  
"Do not meddle in affairs that does not concern you Captain."  
  
"Legolas is my concern. Stay away from him."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Take it as you wish. Now, if you will excuse me, Prince awaits."  
  
Séregon watched Haldir retreat into the palace. He knew that he must tread carefully around that particular. He released an unsteady breath fearing the Captain. To him it seems that the Elf have a personal interest in the prince and it can not go any further. His sister was going to marry Legolas Greenleaf and nothing was going to prevent it from happening.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Haldir stormed into the prince's private chamber to see the Healer finishing his exam. He relaxed and put up his mask.  
  
"Prince Legolas."  
  
Said prince scoffed. "No need to be formal. I want to introduce you-" he gasp grabbing his side. Haldir was instantly by his side forgetting about the Healer. Carnesîr monitor them with keen interest.  
  
Legolas' breathing evened out. Indigo eyes regarded silver orbs with affection and love.  
  
"Here melme-nin. . ." Legolas said as he placed Haldir's large hand on his distended stomach.  
  
After a few minutes the prince grimaced. The Marchwarden eyes widen. Underneath his hand he felt a sharp bump followed by a ripple. Legolas smiled at his husband's reaction. When the babies first began moving it scared him and summoned for the Healer straight away. He was a little upset when Carnesîr laughed at him, but the Elder Elf explained the changes that were taking place in his body.  
  
Carnesîr coughed to re-establish his presence with the couple. "Captain Haldir, I hate to ask this but it is important. Are you the sire?"  
  
Haldir sneaked a peek at Legolas, who slightly nodded his head giving the Marchwarden his consent.  
  
"Aye, I am."  
  
"Perfect!" Carnesîr squealed. They looked at him as if he just proclaimed himself as the Dark Lord Sauron.  
  
"Forgive me for my Elfling behavior but you need to stay here until the Prince gives birth. They will not survive if you part ways again and I cannot guarantee that the babies will be able to thrive should one or both of you die."  
  
"My Father will not allow us to be together mellon-nin," Legolas whispered not whishing to discuss this. "He wants me to wed the Princess Arbor."  
  
"Your Highness your bond to the Captain will not let you take a pledge from any one else other than your bonded mate. To be honest I'm surprised that your Father is being stubborn about this – since he was the one who gave-"  
  
"That is quite enough Carnesîr."  
  
The trio turned to stare at Thranduil. Haldir stood erect distancing himself from the prince.  
  
"You may leave us now," he ordered calmly. Carnesîr bowed leaving them to make read for Lord Elrond's arrival. Obviously, the half-Elf would want to full progress report on the prince's pregnancy.  
  
Thranduil seemed nervous. Legolas never seen his father look anything but calm, yet here was standing the ruler of Mirkwood mimicking the actions of an under age adult.  
  
Haldir told Legolas that he will see him later but Thranduil requested him to stay.  
  
"What I have to tell my son is important if not shocking for him and he will need your support."  
  
Haldir sat down on the bed next to his mate with a feeling of foreboding.  
  
"To begin Legolas you have to know that I love you and I have been being a complete ass about Haldir, but you have to realize that I didn't want you to get hurt." Thranduil breathe deeply.  
  
"A relationship between two males is more deeply rooted that a male and female. However, that only applies to Mirkwood Elves or specifically the males of the royal line. Our mates are our life line, which you have all ready figured out as well as our strength especially during pregnancy." Thranduil paused after hearing Legolas gasp.  
  
"When you were born, Legolas, you almost did not survive because I had received new that Tandilion died enroute from Imladris to here. Elrond was assisting me the birth. Right after Elrond placed you in Lenwë's arms I felt could deal with the lost of a child." The golden-hair royal tried keeping himself composed.  
  
"Lenwë handed you back to me telling me that he was tired from escorting Elladan and his party back here after a skirmish. He went to lay down and never regained consciousness. I lost my mate to a mortal wound."  
  
"Ada?"  
  
Thranduil was quietly sobbing but he continued, "Your Father and brother died because I wouldn't listen to reason. Elrond told me not to send for Tandilion and I ignored him. Tandilion and Elladan were attacked by Orcs. I sent Lenwë to meet them and he received a wound from helping them."  
  
Legolas whimpered at the admission. Haldir put his arm around the pregnant Elf. He gave Legolas his strength through the bond they shared.  
  
"Ada, why did you not tell me that you are my birth Mother? And why did you not tell me I had a brother? All these problems could have been avoided for us!" Legolas snapped.  
  
"I did not want you to suffer the loss of your mate or children. If you had bound yourself to a she-Elf the loss would not be as profound. I nearly faded because Lenwë and Tandilion died plus giving birth to you was too much for my body to handle.  
  
Elrond almost gave up on me because I had lost the will to live, but the one thing that kept me here on Arda was you. You needed me. You refused to accept milk from a bottle or from a maiden who had given birth around the same time. You, my son, pulled me back from traveling to the Halls of Mandos."  
  
Thranduil raised a shaky pale hand preventing Legolas from speaking. "I know that it will take some time to reverse the misery I caused the two of you, and if you could find it in your hearts to forgive me. I will accept any type of punishment you deem as fit."  
  
/Punishment?!/ Legolas stared into mirror azure eyes. "Nay, Ada. You have been punished enough by losing your mate and child. I wished that you would have told me about my brother, and I also forgive you. You were only trying to protect me - something that any loving parent would do."  
  
Legolas moved (as best as he could) away from Haldir to embrace his father. Thranduil completely broke down when he felt strong arms wrap around his lithe form. The king pulled back his tear streaked face braking Legolas' heart even more.  
  
"Haldir, what say you?"  
  
/Does he really expect me to pass judgment on him?/ the silver haired Elf was taken aback by the question. He wasn't expecting Thranduil to address him seeing that this was between him and his son. Haldir cleared his throat.  
  
"I always thought your dislike of me is because of my position as Marchwarden. Now I see it is not. Therefore I cannot hold a grudge against you."  
  
Thranduil saw the truthfulness in his ice-blue orbs as well as understanding. "There is one other thing Legolas. You and Haldir must announce your bond. However, I am concerned about an up roar because of your status Haldir," Thranduil said.  
  
The Marchwarden ignore the comment. "I need to discuss this with Legolas first. If you will excuse me I need see my Lord." Haldir abruptly interjected.  
  
"I must take my leave too. I have to attend court in addition to Lord Elrond's arrival and we must prepare for him. I'm ordering you to greet Elrond when he does arrive."  
  
"Ada! Please, I do not want everyone to ogle my ungainly figure. I am no longer graceful. I can barely walk across the room without tripping over my feet let alone stay balance. I will not embarrass myself in such a way."  
  
Legolas pleaded with his father to no avail. "I am not asking you Greenleaf, I'm telling you. We still have more to talk about but for now rest." Thranduil kiss Legolas on his brow and left.  
  
The prince cursed his Father for being demeaning. Legolas rolled out of bed to begin his day. He summoned his servants. The two she-Elves quickly set about their tasks. During the mean time Legolas went to his desk to write a letter to Aragon to let him know how he was doing. He had finished with the letter when his personal attendances returned.  
  
"Your Highness, your bath and robe for the day is ready for you," one said as the other placed at large tray, ladened with assorted fruits, cheeses, and juice, down on the small dining table. Legolas wasn't really hungry but he always tried to eat a little something to please them.  
  
"Thank you. Oh, also could you please tend to Captain Haldir's needs he should be in his room. If he is not there, please just tidy up his things. He tends to be a little. . .messy," Legolas asked smiling giving them a sly wink.  
  
The girls laughed as they went about straightening his chamber. They were the only other ones who knew about Legolas and Haldir. They had also found out about his pregnancy quite by accident when they found him in the bathroom one morning emptying his stomach. From then on, they made sure that he ate regularly.  
  
After his bath, Legolas dressed in an oversized cloak to get some fresh air and to send off his letter. However, the unsuspecting prince didn't count on having a run-in with the one person his father forgot to tell him about.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Fooled all of you! Thought you were going to find out about Haldir but instead you found out about Thranduil. Well, tell me what you think. Your comments and suggestions are most welcomed!  
  
Nemesis ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser Chapter 11: Not just friends, not just lovers  
  
Celeborn walked into the room. "Haldir what is so important-"  
  
"I need to present myself to King Thranduil," he simply responded.  
  
"Leave everything up to me. Elrond a word please," Celeborn said to his friend.  
  
The high Elves left leaving the Prince and the Marchwarden with a thousand questions. 


	12. Not just friends, not just lovers

Never without you

Chapter 11: Not just friends, not just lovers

Pairings: Legolas/Haldir

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

WARNING: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: Please remember that this is not beta-read so any and all mistakes are mine ^_~

~HHS: maybe ^_~

~louise_oblique: Ta-da!

~Wanderer: Thank you sooo much for the review! I am at least three chapters ahead it's only a matter of typing them then posting.

If no one has read 'Wanderer's' review here it is: Well, I've just sat here and read all that you've done so far....and here's my take on it.....in the beginning, I was a bit confuzzled, but, liking your style immensely, I stuck with it and slowly but surely, things are unraveling.....you are a master at multi-plot twists......and the ever hateful cliffhanger *grins* All in all, although I understand trying to write with small children being the main focus of your time ( I myself have a near 5 yr old and a 1 yr old) I think you need to ditch the kids at the sitters, and pump out about 50 more chapters, all at once...hehehehe......cause I'm loving it so far. 

{{Elvish}} still learning. Most will be done in English.

::Mind speak/Telepathy::

Enjoy!

~oOo@oOo~

The party from Imladris approached the gates of Mirkwood palace. Elladan was fighting the urge to turn his horse around and bolt back home but he kept reminding himself that everything will be all right.

The valets took the reins as the older twin slid off his saddle to stand beside his father. Shouting in the distance caught their attention.

The pair walked in on two Elves in a heated argument. Elrond was shock to see a male belittling a rather very pregnant she-Elf. The female gingerly picked herself off the floor keeping her head bent subserviently not saying anything to defend herself against the verbal attack.

The Perehdil stepped forward to cease the senseless abuse when a silky voice cut the air.

"Unless you want to deal with me, I suggest you close your mouth."

All turned to see ice-blue eyes darken with restrained anger.

"You have no say Captain! This **_harlot_** should have been watching where she was going!" Serégon snapped, unknowing of the female's true identity, trying to glare back at the silver-haired Marchwarden.

"Please Haldir. I am fine," the gentle melodic voice said.

Elrond held out his hand to assist the female. Once she was upright she doubled over in pain falling back to the marble cold floor. She snapped her up in a panic and in doing so the hood of the oversized cloak slid off. Waves of flowing flaxen hair tumbled from its' confines revealing a stunned prince and an equally stunned Serégon.

Never having seen Legolas before Serégon had a pretty good idea considering the Elf in question was the mirror image of his father, right down to alluring aqua-marine colored eyes.

"What in all of Arda is going?!" Serégon demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you," Haldir growled warning the snobbish prince to back-off.

"When my sister is supposed to marry someone of his stature, I make it my business. He should have been more careful than to allow himself get in knocked-up! He is nothing more than a common whore."

The minute Serégon let that foul word come out of his mouth Haldir rounded on him. The Marchwarden quickly struck the prince to the jaw followed up with a strike to the stomach. Serégon was panting for air when Haldir grabbed him by the throat.

Elladan was trying to keep his friend from killing the royal Elf. "No, Haldir this is not the way. Let King Thranduil handle him."

Serégon crumbled to the floor once Haldir let go. He under estimated the strength of the Silvan Elf, a mistake that would cost him his life if he is not more careful in the future. Stumbling to his feet, Serégon inched away from him.

"This is far from over," Serégon hissed heading straight to the throne room while nursing a broken nose.

Legolas collapsed against Elrond. "Haldir we need to get him to his room," Elrond voice with concern. "Elladan find Thranduil and have him meet us there."

The twin rushed off in searched of the Mirkwood lord. Although, Elladan's mind was on his friend, he was about to have a life changing moment.

~oOo@oOo~

The Lord of the Golden-wood casually trekked through the open forest of Mirkwood. Millennium has past since he was able to admire the green foliage because of Sauron's veiling darkness of Dol Guldur. Since the destruction of the One Ring, life, goodness, and light have once again descended upon Thranduil's realm.

The trees swayed whispering joyful praise of Celeborn's return. Creatures big and small followed closely behind him. Every so often the silver-haired lord would touch a tree or plant or animal caressing it with his warmth of power.

Celeborn walked some time before he realized someone had been following him. He stopped as usual out stretching his arm to receive a small bird. He gently stroked feathers, please as the bird plumage huffed a bit with pride.

The uninvited guests watched as the bird flew over head, but when hazel eyes looked back the mysterious Elf lord had disappeared. Proceeding with caution to catch the lord, the Elf did not expect to get caught, which why it happened.

Celeborn rounded back sneaking up on the intruder, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing to cut off his air supply while twisting his arm behind his back. "Why are you following me?"

"I…I…I'm sorry."

Celeborn was shocked. He immediately relinquished his hold on her. "Princess Arbor? What do I owe this surprise?" He didn't hear her reply as someone broke into his thoughts. After a minute of 'speaking' he turned his attention back to the overwrought princess.

"I…need your help," she hesitated somewhat. "I was wondering if you could settle a small family matter?"

He waited patiently for her to continue. "I have been trying to gain an audience with Prince Legolas but King Thranduil has denied my request. Even though he has denounced my betrothed my brother is very obstinate. He will do anything to ally our kingdom with Mirkwood. I fear for my safety," Arbor trailed off losing her confidence. She felt the raw power radiate from the Lord. 

Celeborn smiled fondly at the young princess. "You want me to speak to the king?"

She nodded her head. Thranduil was going to have problems because Legolas was all ready married and making a public announcement was going to cause all kind of commotion. Celeborn reached down taking hold of her hands with one of his with the other he tilted her head upward.

"I do not wish to marry any one out of duty, my Lord." Tears swelled in hazel orbs.

"You want to bind yourself for love, pen-neth." Again Arbor nodded.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting that for yourself. You will find it. Now, there is an urgent matter I must attend to then I will speak with Thranduil, but if it any console to you pen-neth you were never meant to wed the prince."

He all ready knew who the princess would be with for Galadriel had shown it to him in her mirror.

~oOo@oOo~

Elrond immediately place his hands on Legolas' distended stomach once Haldir had him settled properly on the bed. He was relieved to find nothing wrong with the babies. Although, he detected something else he wasn't quite sure what to make of it, so as to not alarm the expecting parents he remained tight lipped. 

"Legolas, you are not eating enough nor are you getting the proper exercise. From this day until I deem otherwise you are to eat at least 4-5 times a day and that means you attending the regular meal calls with two meals in between.," Elrond said leaving no room for argument. 

"Also there is another thing…"

Legolas didn't like the sound of that. "Haldir, I know you wish to keep your marriage secret but Legolas is to far into his pregnancy for you to be in separate quarters."

"What are you getting at, Lord Elrond?" Haldir asked. 

The Marchwarden gulped when he saw the twinkling glint in misty grey eyes.

"You need to be living as husband and spouse, and I don't mean by making appearances in public together either." Elrond hoped that they would figure out what he was referring to without him having to utter the words.

Haldir's facial expression remained unchanged; however, the tips of his ears turned a beautiful shade of red. Legolas on the other hand wasn't as fortunate. His face including his ears was pink. He couldn't believe what the ruler of Imladris was suggesting.

Celeborn choose at that moment to walk in saving them from further embarrassment. "I received your message, Haldir. What is so important-" the lord saw worried mirrored blue orbs.

"I need to present myself to King Thranduil," he simply responded, forgetting about what Elrond just said to him.

"Very well. Now would be a good time. I will go and inform him. You and Legolas must be present, but I must warn you Haldir -"

"Not if you tell him the truth," Haldir said knowing that this was the only way.

"Elrond, a word please," Celeborn said to his friend.

The high Elves stepped outside the door to talk leaving the Prince and Marchwarden with a thousand questions.

"Haldir told me that you want him back into Legolas' room?"

Elrond was a bit puzzled at the question seeing that he just informed the young Captain. Celeborn smiled at his long time friend's perplexed expression. "Haldir can mind-speak but only at close distances."

"Can Rúmil and Orophin 'speak' as well?" Elrond was very curious of the trio's hidden abilities.

Celeborn shook his head dejectedly. "So far they have not shown any type of talent other than those of a harden warrior but I digress. I must inform Thranduil now. Something tells me that Serégon has a veiled agenda concerning Legolas," Celeborn said. "I do not trust him."

"Aye, I've sensed something as well. Legolas must not be alone for any reason, which is my main goal for wanting Haldir moved into his rooms." 

Elrond's ageless face took on an apprehensive look. "I felt something while examining Legolas. I'm not entirely sure of what is or if anything at all-" His next words were cut off by the prince's rapturous alto.

_~ 'Ahh! Ahh! Yess! Right there, mellon-nin! Yeesss!'~_

Elrond and Celeborn slowly eased away from the door. "You would think by now we have learned our lesson," Elrond joked.

"Well, it's a good thing Galadriel is not here this time. Remember? She couldn't stop blushing for weeks when she walked in on them.'

Both cracked-up laughing from the memory. They arrived at Celeborn's bedchambers.

"I will join you shortly. I need to document my findings and prepare a dietary schedule for Legolas."

"Elrond- I know you loved my daughter and that you still love her but-"

"I will love no other. Soon Celeborn I will sail for Valinor to be with her," Elrond stubbornly interjected.

"She is not the same. Her heart knows you not. She will never be able to love you as she once did," Celeborn argued.

Elrond sighed in defeat. He knew that his wife would never want to be with him after her torturous ordeal with the Orcs. He had prayed to Elbereth that his visions were not coming to pass. Although from Celeborn's revelation it seems that the half-Elf would spend eternity alone to never be reunited with his love.

"Elrond, I don't mean to cause you pain ion-nin but I do not want you to end up like Thranduil, bitter and depress. Celebrían gave you her blessing to love again freeing you from your bond and marriage."

"I know Celeborn but it still hurts."

"It will always hurt, but give it time your heart will heal. Your time here is not over it has only just began." 

The Eldar embraced his son-in-law giving him hope once more to hold on to a fading dream that would become reality for the half-Elf.

~oOo@oOo~

Haldir sat next his husband caressing smooth satin-like skin then gently began stroking the mound of his love's stomach. Every few seconds Haldir felt a slight rumple or thump.

"I will tell all to your father, Legolas," Haldir whispered. "And I will move back in here with you." Then he did something Legolas was not expecting, Haldir reached beneath his maternity tunic and pulled out his wedding band.

The mithril ring sparkled brightly as the Marchwarden inspected the slender piece of jewelry. The ring was etched with Lórien's leave s around it. He slipped the ring on the prince's third finger of his left hand.

"Amin mela lle," he said kissing the ring then his husband.

Legolas mimicked the Marchwarden. The mithril band was craved with greenwood leaves of Mirkwood. The coupled reaffirmed their bond with a passionate kiss.

"I guess we're taking Lord Elrond's advise?" Legolas purred.

Haldir nodded his answer as he glided his tongue down Legolas' chin making his way to the sensitive tip of his war.

Legolas moaned as his husband continued to suck and nipped his neck leaving vivid love bites as he went.

The Marchwarden ripped opened the maternity tunic. Haldir marveled at the fullness of Legolas' chest. The one taut flat pectoral was now swollen slowly preparing itself for the arrival of their children.

"Did you have these before?" Haldir whispered referring to his husband's visible breasts.

"They were not quite so full the last time but they are extremely sensitive," Legolas cautioned. As an after thought he added, "You may…touch them…if you wish."

The darken areola glistened with colostrum, a very tempting delight but Haldir was not about to cause his love any more pain.

"No, mellon-nin I will pass on such an enticing offer but I will however, fest on the rest of your alluring body." Haldir grabbed the jar of oil from inside the bedside draw. He poured a lavish amount in his hand making sure it drizzled on the stretch skin of his husband's stomach.

Soon they forgot about the rest of Arda and gave into their need of being together after so many months of being apart.

~ TBC ~

A/N: Well, how was that? Does anyone get the feeling that Serégon is going to be trouble? Yeah, I thought so too. If you want to find out what Celeborn have to tell Thranduil, stay tuned for the next chapter!

Any comments and suggests are welcomed ^_~

Nemesis

~oOo@oOo~

Teaser for Chapter 12: My heirs

"I'm sorry my Lords but it is written in our law," Felagund interjected.

Serégon smiled to himself. If the Prince was exiled he could still get want he wanted. "You have no proof!"

"Celeborn?" Thranduil didn't understand anything that was going on.

With a condescending air about him much like the Marchwarden's, Celeborn simply said, "Haldir…"


	13. My heirs

Never without you  
Chapter 12: My heirs  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

**WARNING**: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: Please remember that this is not beta-read so any and all mistakes are mine. Somehow this chapter got either deleted or I just didn't submit it, sorry.

* * *

_louiseoblique_: You liked that, huh? Well, I'm not sure about Thranduil and Elrond but I'll see where my muses lead me  
_Lady Mirfain_: Is this fast enough for you? I hope so…Enjoy!  
_Wanderer_: You know…if I put out that many chapters I wouldn't have anything else left to do. Okay, that not true, I could go back to finishing 'Conquered and A Caged Soul'. I know this chapter is a bit short but I needed to it be for the fireworks to come. Enjoy!  
_giggle_: You know the one good thing about cliffhangers and secrets are the fact that everybody wants to know what happens next and what are people hiding. And this is one the beginning.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Thranduil was desperately holding back a yawn. He shook his head to rid it of the fuzzy haze of sleep. Court had been in session for over three mind-numbing hours. He wanted to get back and finish talking with Legolas. His still had so much to tell him.

Thranduil listened as best as he could to the daily complaints of neighbors, husbands, wives, and Elflings nearing their Majority. He groaned inwardly as the Elf before him drone on about his wife's family. The king was saved by the doors banging open.

He closed his crystalline blue eyes asking the Valar for strength as the bane of his existence strutted toward him. He wasn't ready to deal with Serégon. The gods were not being kind to him this day.

He also noticed with some amusement on his part that Serégon was sporting a nasty bloody nose. Some of the red substance was splattered down the front of his prestine brown tunic and sash. Purple bruises were along the ridge of Serégon's nose and eyes. By the looks of it, it was Haldir's personal signature.

The Marchwarden was known for his quick tempter. The prince was just lucky that Haldir didn't kill him with the brute force that made him a formidable warrior.

"King Thranduil! You lied to me and my family about your son's promiscuous behavior, which is the way resulted in him to be with child!"

Low murmuring flared up in the hall. Thranduil's visage went from deathly pale to crimson within seconds. No one in his realm knew of Legolas being a maternal Elf.

Celeborn stepped into the throne room wearing his silver robes followed by Rúmil and Orophin armed with their long bows and swords. Serégon gaped at them in wonder as the silver-haired Elves approached the king Celeborn lit the entire hall as he proceeded further within. Serégon briefly thought that the regal Elf reminded him of someone but whom?

The patrons bowed deeply as the Lord passed them. Many knew of him and his Lady, most had never set eyes upon him, and they all wonder why he was there, for everyone knew that the Lord seldom left his beloved woods.

"King Thranduil," he bowed respectfully. "I bring news of an alliance between our realms."

Thranduil was taken aback. "I'm sorry my Lord but forgive my ignorance-"

"What alliance could you offer King Thranduil?" Serégon spoke out of line. Thranduil growled in annoyance.

Rúmil and Orophin pointed arrows at the prince for his flippant mouth. No one speaks to Celeborn with such imprudence.

The Lord's face harden, icy-blue orbs glared at the Elfling royal.

"If you must know - this is Celeborn, Lord of the Golden-wood," Rúmil announced proudly for all to hear. Immediately everyone went down to one knee except for Thranduil.

"I wish to inform you of the union of Legolas and Haldir," Celeborn said, continuing as if nothing had transpired.

This time Felagund interrupted. "I'm sorry my Lords but it is written in our law that no member of the royal family is permitted to wed or bind with another of a lesser stature. This has been since the days before Oropher.

As such, Captain Haldir is well known throughout Middle-earth as a remarkable sword wielder and superior archer as well as Emissary not to mention Marchwarden, a very high honor, none-the-less it does not qualify as a suitable mate for the prince," the chief advisor concluded some what sadly.

Celeborn smirked. His eyes twinkled with merriment. "I will make sure that Haldir will hear of the praise you have graciously given him; and I am well aware of your ancient laws regarding marriage. If I was not I would not have allowed anything to have develop further."

"My Lord," another of Thranduil's advisors spoke. "You do realize this could result in the banishment of the Prince and the imprisonment of the Captain?"

Serégon smiled to himself. If the Prince was exiled he could still get what he wanted. It was only a matter of time.

"I do, and this is why I am here. My mate and I knew this day would come." Celeborn turned expectantly to the entrance after several seconds the Marchwarden walked in with Legolas hand in hand. Both appeared a bit flushed. Haldir was not dressed as a captain.

He wore glittering silver robes similar to Celeborn's. Even his hair was free of the warriors braid. The white flowing tresses was pulled away from his face free falling on his broad back, only being held together by a clip.. A mithril circlet adorns his head signifying his station as a prince.

Elrond slipped in unnoticed. He knew that the explosion from Thranduil was going to be swift and without mercy, but again his friend did managed to surprise him every once in a while.

"Ada," Legolas said. "Members of the court my I present to you my husband, Haldir of Lórien."

Thranduil sighed putting his head in his hands. Could this get any worse? This was not exactly how he had envisioned the couple's announcement. Husband? Did Legolas just say husband. Haldir was supposed to be just his lover and not his husband!

/Oh, by the grace of the Valar! I'm going to be stoned/ Thranduil screamed in his head. What was Legolas trying to do? Maybe there is a logical explanation for this, there just has to be. Okay, let's try this again.

"I am sorry my son but your marriage cannot be honored. You may keep Haldir as a consort but nothing more." Thranduil looked to Celeborn.

The high Lord better pull a rabbit out of his sleeve if they were to survive this scandal.

"As future Lord of Caras Galadhon, it is within my birth right to choose a mate worthy of ruling by my side," Haldir stated as a matter of fact.

"You are no royal let a lone a ruler of the Golden wood," Serégon cut in backing away as the brothers pulled back their bow strings.

"Even if I have proof?" Haldir replied with a confidence.

"What proof could you possibly have? Everyone knows not of your parents. Where are they? No doubt wandering the Halls of Mandos."

A strong silky tenor cut in, "I assure each of you, I am very much alive as is my wife," Celeborn replied hotly.

The hall erupted in whispers once again.

"Celeborn?..." Thrandil didn't understand why his friend was making such a bold statement.

With a condescending air about him, much like the Marchwarden's, Celeborn simply said, "Haldir…is my son."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did anyone guess? I give kudos to Christine G. for guessing way back toward the beginning! Way to go…Were any of you surprised? I hope so. Okay, now Haldir's secret is out, what next? Dunno, but stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh, btw, wondering about Elladan? He shows up again.

All comments and suggestions are most welcomed!

Nemesis

oOoTeaser for Chapter 13: To prove one's worthoOo

Thranduil never looked so grateful. "How can Lord Celeborn be your Father?"

It was a burning question on everyone's mind.

Elrond spoke-up. Thranduil noticed him for the first time since the whole mess got started. "Actually…"


	14. To prove one's worth

Never without you

Chapter 13: To prove one's worth

Pairing: Legolas/Haldir

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

WARNING: this is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: First I would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update. My son apparently broke my laptop and I have no access to a computer. My mother just installed msword so now I'm back in business. Thank you all for waiting for patiently for me to update. I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to put something out for you.

Just as a reminder this is not beta-read any and all mistakes are mine.

/ Thoughts /

:: Mind speak/telepathy ::

Now, enough of my endless chatter on with the story.

Enjoy!

oOooOo

Thranduil's mouth (like every one else's) hit the floor when Celeborn disclosed that tid-bit piece of information. The Lord stood next the Marchwarden. The resemblance was undisputed.

"YOU LIE!" Serégon shouted at Celeborn. There was no way possible for the captain to be relate to **_him_**!

"It would be in your best interest to keep yourself in check. My brothers won't hesitate from removing you at your next outburst," Haldir said mockingly.

Thranduil never looked so grateful. However, there was still one lingering question burning in everyone's mind. "How can Lord Celeborn be your father, Haldir? I think he would have told us," Thranduil asked.

Haldir smirked but remained quiet.

"Actually," Elrond said finally making his presence know. "The Lord and Lady did not want any one to know of them. You remember how Celebrían was treated? Her so-called friends only were around her because she was Galadriel and Celeborn's daughter. They kept Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin's birth a secret because they knew they would only get the respect as being the Heirs of the Golden Wood and not as a fellow Galadrim."

Celeborn stepped away from his eldest son. "The mirror showed Galadriel and I what would come to pass if we had make it know about our sons birth, and it was something we wanted to avoid. Lord Elrond and Mithrandir was present for their births as witnesses should anything like this come up," Celeborn concluded.

Thranduil was devastated. Never in his wildest dreams he would have guessed that out of all the Elves in Middle-earth Haldir and his brothers were Celeborn's heirs. Then something else dawned on the king, the situation between his and the Marchwarden was now resolved.

Or so his thought.

"So be it. As ruler of Mirkwood, I Thranduil hereby acknowledge and accept Haldir o' Lorien , future Lord of Caras Galadhon as Prince Legolas' bonded. I bless this union whole heartedly from this day forth."

Everyone in the throne room cheered. Plans were all ready being made to officially celebrate the prince's marriage.

Serégon was seething mad by the time the formal acceptance was finished. He congratulated the couple on their marriage publicly but as he left the hall he promised himself that the prince was going to pay for the slap in the face; because no one made a fool out him, ever!

TBC

A/N: I know it was short and I didn't add everything that I wanted too, so maybe I will revise this chapter later. Anyway, so tell me what do you think? Has any one figured out what Serégon is up to? No, well stay tuned and find out.

Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have

Nemesis

oOooOo

Teaser for Chapter 14: A Letter

Aragorn recognized the long curvy Elvish script of his friend. Faramir eased out of the room leaving the king to his thoughts.


	15. A letter

Never without you  
Chapter 14: A letter  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: this is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with it then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: Thank you all for reviewing :-)

/ Thoughts /  
:: Mind speak/Telepathy ::

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The reconstruction of the White City was moving along at a swift and steady pace. King Elassar was hunched over the layout for the 2nd and 3rd levels when Faramir approached him.

"Please tell me that you're here to save me from all this work my friend?" Aragorn pleaded straighten himself from being bent over a table that had maps and building plans strewn about.

The young captain smiled. "Sorry Aragorn but you have me running things in Osglilith remember?"

"Then why are you here? Should you not be there making sure the ports are secure," Aragorn teased trying to rile the steward.

Faramir smiled not taking the bait. "I'm not falling for it this time Aragorn. The reason why I am here is this…" Faramir reached inside his tunic and handed the king a letter.

Aragorn recognized the long curvy Elvish script of his friend. He sunk down into his chair to read. The steward saw how worn his friend and king looked. Faramir eased out of the room leaving the former Ranger to his thoughts.

> _Hello My Friend,   
__I know you have been worried about the babies and me, but I assure you we are fairing quite well…_

/Babies! He's pregnant again. Was this the reason why he left Lothloríen early?/ Aragorn thought fuming because he knew that Thranduil was the force behind Legolas leaving so abruptly. Steeling his raising temper he picked-up from where he left off.

> _…Lord Elrond has been summoned to oversee the remainder of my pregnancy. I have so much I need to tell you. However, I cannot possible put it all down in words, so I will only mention this: my Father knows about Haldir and I. He was not too pleased about our bonding at first, but he realized he was making us miserable as well as endangering our children, which brings me to my next point. _
> 
> _I hate to do this to you my friend but I will not be able to attend you and Arwen's wedding there in Minas Tirith. I am into my seventh month and as you know Elven pregnancies last for twelve months instead of the human nine. I have barely the strength to keep myself awake let alone from falling from a horse. In three months time I will be too large to move about with any Elvish grace you always tease me for. _
> 
> _Lord Elrond without a doubt will confine me to my bed in order for me not to miscarry or deliver too early I am truly sorry. _
> 
> _Please send Lady Arwen my regards and I wish you both the happiness you deserve, also if you see Gimli tell him…no just tell him that all is well and that I miss him. Until we see each other again my friend._
> 
> _Legolas Greenleaf  
Crown Prince of Mirkwood_

This was unacceptable to Aragorn. Legolas needed to be there it was only fitting. They had been through too much together for the Prince not to attend his wedding. After all, the remaining Fellowship was going to be in attendance (Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gandalf, and Gimli) and it wouldn't be the same without the Elf present. Aragorn fetched a fresh pierce of parchment and scribbled a hasty letter and if everything turned out as he planned he would be reunited with his best friend.

"FARA-"

The steward was standing just outside the door when the king yanked it open screaming his name.

"Take this and deliver it to Lady Arwen of Imladris then no…first ready my horse we need to leave on the as quick as all humanly possible for Mirkwood make sure you have only what we need then send a messenger to Imladris. Make haste we cannot delay," Aragorn ordered.

Faramir didn't argue with the royal, when Aragorn started barking out orders it was best and safe for all to do as told.

oOoOoOo TBC oOoOoOo

A/N: Well, is everything falling into place yet? I hope so?, more fireworks to come. Has anyone guessed what Serégon is up to, yet? What do you think Aragorn wrote to Arwen? Why is he going to Mirkwood? Dunno, well stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

OOoOoOo

Teaser for Chapter 15: Don't be mad…

"What brings you back?" Glorfindel lover asked.

The Balrog-slayer chuckled as he glid a hand over sooth paled flesh. "Elrohir was distracted again. The bond between him and Elladan is weakening."

The guardian propped himself up on his elbows. "But that would mean…"


	16. Don't be mad

Never without you  
Chapter 15: Don't be mad…  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
Disclaimer: same as before

WARNING: go back to chapter 1

/ Thoughts /  
:: Mindspeak/Telepathy ::

Notes: This chapter has been edited

oOoOoOo

Word quickly spread throughout Mirkwood about the heirs of the High Elf Lord, Celeborn, as well as the news that their beloved prince was bound to the silver-haired Marchwarden. A union in their eyes a most prosperous one, which includes the alliance of the Golden wood.

Legolas, or rather Haldir, commands the mightiest army of Elves since the battle of the Last Alliance. What really took the citizens of Mirkwood for a loop was the announcement of the up coming birth for the couple. They quickly put together a celebration feast considering they probably won't have the opportunity to do so later.

All of Thranduil's fears were washed away along with the vast amounts of Elven wine. The king smiled to himself. Yes, a very good match indeed. Thranduil just wished he had not been so blind to the fact. Now, his only task was to inform his Greenleaf about his sister. He just hopes the news doesn't send his son into labor too early.

oOoOoOo

For some strange reason Seregon rarely had seen his sister. Ever since he had told her about the prince's betrayal she 'disappeared'. On his way to dinner a few nights later, he stopped by her room to escort her to the Great Hall. He knocked on her door to no avail. After a few minutes he tried the lock, surprisingly it was opened.

Seregon cautiously entered the room. Now, he wished that he had brought his sword with him just in case he meet or found someone who wasn't suppose to be in his sister's bedchamber. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was in place as far as he could tell, until he turned to leave. There on top of bedside table was note. He didn't recognize the neat short curvy script or the name.

"Who is Elladan? And why is my sister meeting him for dinner?" he spoke out to the vacant room.

Well, whoever this Elf was, was not going to lay a finger on his sister.

/Great now I have to fend off unworthy males/ he seethed. Seregon marched out of the room in search of this 'Elladan'.

oOoOoOo

After many weeks of rain, Elrohir practically jumped for joy when it stopped. He had taken over some of his Father's duties (with Erestor's help) and it still wasn't enough to keep his mind from wandering. Usually, the youngest twin could fill up his time with the correspondence or the supervision of the staff or patrolling the borders with Glorfindel.

Almost everything he did somehow turned into a sexual fantasy involving his mate.

At one point during an important meeting with guards, right before the evening patrol, Elrohir became flustered as if his soul was on fire, and the only thing that would extinguish the burning blaze was to bury himself deep within his wife.

He became instantly rigid. The prince left without an excuse before any of the Elves under his command figured out what was bothering him. However, one set of vivid cerulean orbs, dancing with enjoyment, saw a very noticeable bulge.

Glorfindel left Huor (his 2nd in command) in charge since it was his turn to go out on detail. The Balrog-slayer retired to his room for the evening opting to have dinner served there. He sat down on his bed removing his boots. Then he proceeded to discard to rest of garments. The bathroom door opened filling the outside room with hot steam.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I can leave if you want me too," Glorfindel made as if he was putting his tunic and leggings back on.

"If you do that then I will go back home," the Elf said.

"I'm sorry. I should be more grateful that you're allowed to be here," Glorfindel teased as he reached out for his companion.

"Oh, no you don't! I just brushed out my hair and you are not going to get it tangled again," his roommate declared with an indignant cry trying to get away.

The elder Elf carefully guided the other to the bed running his hands over silky soft skin kissing pale pink lips. The other moaned into the seneschal's mouth.

"I know there was a reason why I keep visiting Imladris."

"Do I want to know?" Glorfindel asked sucking on the tip of an ear.

"Because you are the one who commands my heart," came the reply.

"Then I guess it is a good thing or else Haldir will have a hard time keeping you in line," Glorfindel said removing the towel that was blocking his intended target.

"No more! My love I need you inside of me, now! Take me, Glorfindel," his beloved whispered breathlessly wrapping his legs around his waist.

Glorfindel closed his eyes to concentrate on keeping control.

"What are you waiting for? The call of the sea?"

"Shh, my love or I will be force to gag you," Glorfindel replied with a grin.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

The golden-haired commander leisurely pulled out causing his lover to curse.

"Do not move at a snail's pace!"

"Tell me what you want my Sentry," Glorfindel purred into the sensitive ear.

"I want you...ohh…I want yyou to ride me hard…ahhh…I want to be a-able…to scream y-your name…oh, by the Valar…yeess!!!"

After establishing a brutal but pleasurable pace, nothing else could be heard in the family wing of the house but the shouts of 'my Lord Glorfindel'.

**_Across the hall..._**

The raven-haired Chief Advisor messaged his temples. His headache was not going away any time soon. He slammed his workbook closed startling his husband who was sitting on the settee next the balcony.

"Gggrrh! Why are they doing _that_ right before dinner!" Erestor yelled as he tried not to pull out his long mane. He turned in his chair when a low harmonious giggle filled the bedchamber.

"'Tis not funny Lindir! Erestor whined.

"Aye, but it is. It is not often they get to see each other and Tinion will be leaving soon, so let them have their fun," the minstrel said.

"I'm not denying them their time together. I just don't understand why Glorfindel doesn't comment himself the Guardian," Erestor pondered.

"Glorfindel wants to bind himself to Tinion, but Tinion is bound to the Golden wood and it's Lady and Lord. Until they release him they cannot be together," Lindir explained.

The advisor held a sullen look on his face from the news about his friend. "I didn't know," he whispered.

Lindir caught the melancholy expression and went to his mate. "Do not feel bad mellon-nin. Glorfindel knew. This is something he chooses to accept. Be happy for them."

Lindir kissed his husband. "Come my dark haired beauty. Dinner will be served shortly," he stated pulling Erestor to his feet.

Erestor watched his lover sashay out the door and down the hall. He groaned inwardly once his stepped out of their bedchamber.

The lustful calls of love could still be heard from Glorfindel's room. /As soon as Lord Elrond returns I'm asking him to move our room/ he thought as he swiftly joined Lindir. He prayed to the Valar the Tinion only visited one week out of the month and this was just the first night.

oOoOo TBC oOoOo

A/N: Does anybody know Glorfindel's lover? Tell me your thoughts on who you think his is. So, Seregon's looking for his sister and she's with Elladan. What do you think is going to happen once he finds them? Do you think that he's given up on Legolas? Maybe but to find that out you have to stay tune for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 16: I'll do whatever it takes oOo

"LORD ELROND! YOU MUST COME!" Legolas shouted as he ran through the open doors of the dinning hall.

"Peace Legolas you cannot upset yourself. Now, tell me what's wrong?" Elrond said glancing at Haldir.

The silver-haired Elf was clueless as to what could be bothering his husband.

"Aragorn, he's…" but the pregnant prince collapsed.

Elrond knew that this would happen. He knelt down to the young Elf. "I want everyone out! Haldir, move him to the sofa there."

Thranduil pulled his friend back as his son-in-law moved Legolas. "What is going – what's this?" the king saw the clear fluid on Elrond's hand.

"I'm afraid Thranduil that Legolas has gone into labor."


	17. I'll do whatever it takes

Never without you  
Chapter 16: I'll do whatever it takes  
Pairings: Legolas/Haldir  
Disclaimer: same as before  
**WARNING**: go back to chapter 1

**BETA-READER WANTED**

Please email me if you're interested

A/N: Wow! I just check the stats and _Never Without You_ is up to 1263 hits with 81 reviews and on the favorites list of 25 readers. I am delighted this story is doing so well. Thank you. Also, the unedited version is posted at ForeverFandom(dot)Net and AdultFanFiction(dot)Net. Just to let you know this fic is not beta-read, so any and all mistakes are mine.

_

* * *

Special thank you to: **x** Angel-In-Gold613 **x** Silvermane1 **x** Yami Pandors **x**_

_**ms psycho**: Thank you. Your review meant a lot me (smile). Well, wait no more. Enjoy!  
**wolenczak2004**: I'm not teasing. I'm just giving you a little bit of a taste. Enjoy!  
**HHS**: Here is your long awaited update. I hope it answers some of you questions. I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter out. I'll probably be updating once a month on this fic and 'Can they make a difference?' which is completed btw. I'm a little slow with the typing but bear with me._

_And for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read and enjoy the fic._

* * *

Now enough of my endless chatter – on with the story!

/ Thoughts /  
: Mindspeak/Telepathy :

oOoOoOo

Legolas was now eight months into his pregnancy. Elrond was becoming concern for the prince because he was not gaining the proper weight as he should. The half-Elf spoke to Legolas at each appointment to eat more. Elrond really wanted to strangle him but resisted the urge. He knew that if Legolas continued to skip meals he runs the risk of miscarrying.

"Legolas, you have four months left and you're still severally under weight. I don't know what I must do to get you to eat," Elrond stated exasperated.

"I am following your instructions my Lord."

"Then what in Elbereth's name are you not gaining the required weight?"

"Er…I um…well, you see..uh…that is to say," Legolas was stumbling over his words.

Elrond noticed how red the prince was becoming. The Peredhil was smart enough to figure out what his patient was going-on about.

"Legolas," Elrond began as he sat down next to the exam bed. "Obviously your body uses up a lot the extra weight because of your extra activities. Now, I can't forbid you to stop having relations with your husband, yet. However, you are going to have to restrain yourself for a least a month."

/This is not happening! I like having sex with Haldir/ Legolas whimpered in his head. "My Lord you can't-"

"I am dead serious Legolas, and if I have to I will put you on complete bed rest as well as order you and Haldir to hold off having sexual relations for the reminder of your pregnancy and well after the twins are born," Elrond almost yelled.

By the Valar! Elrond cursed to himself. Legolas can be just as hard headed as Thranduil. Nevertheless the master healer achieved his desired effect as Legolas paled.

"When I see you again I want to have gained at least 5 to 10 pounds. Is that understood young Greenleaf?"

"Yes, my Lord," Legolas answered dejectedly.

"Good. It's lunch time now. Go eat and rest. Later go for a short walk," Elrond ordered. He packed away his supplies and left Legolas alone with his depressing thoughts.

/Dear Elbereth, what am I to do? No making love for two weeks! No sexual pleasure from Haldir's delectable elfhood. Just put me out of my misery now/ Legolas was putting his clothes back on mulling things over in head. /Oh! I wonder if we could-/

A knock interrupted him. "Enter!" he called.

Lord Elrond popped back in for some last minute instructions. "Legolas I almost forgot to mention – no oral stimulation as well and that goes for pleasuring yourself too. Good day." And the door closed with a soft click.

/May the Valar help me/ "Ggrrh!"

oOoOoOo

Elrond was halfway down the hall on his way to talk with Thranduil, when he heard the prince's yell. _"Curse you Lord Elrod to the lowest pits of Mordor!"_

/Well, maybe now he'll follow my directions to the letter/ he smiled nodding to the she-maidens as they passed him going about their daily routine.

oOoOoOo

A pair of riders approached the gates of the Greenwoods. Thranduil was in a meeting with Elrond and Celeborn regarding Legolas' health when Felagund disturbed them.

"I'm sorry to intrude my Lord but there is a Man well actually two Men here requesting to see prince Legolas," the advisor announced.

"Please inform them that my son is not receiving any visitors. Tend to their horses and see to their needs and when they are well rested send them on their way," Thranduil ordered not bothering to inquire anything more.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Wait!" Celeborn called out halting the advisor in his tracks. Turning to look at the Mirkwood king he asked, "Thranduil, would it not be wise for you to find out who is asking to see Legolas?"

The regal blonde sighed. Thranduil began rubbing his temples. "Felagund, did you get a name by chance?"

"Nay, my Lord. He simply said that he is a friend."

**_- A short time later -_**

"Aragorn?" Elrond said disbelieving his eyes with Thranduil leading the front and Celeborn in the rear.

"My Lords," Aragorn bowed as did Faramir.

"What are you here, Aragorn?" Elrond questioned.

"I received a letter from Legolas. I'm concerned for his well being. Is he around? I would like to speak with him."

"He is resting but since it is still early in the day please freshen up before the evening meal," Thranduil suggested.

The group casually walked back into the palace but Celeborn stayed outside for a minute or two longer. Trouble was brewing. He could feel it. The trees and animals were restless. Celeborn gathered his robes and walked up the stairs quickly to catch-up with the others.

Serégon stepped out from behind a greenwood tree. His hazel eyes narrowing in confusing over the Men who had just turned up uninvited. He didn't know what part they played but they were not going to interfere with his plans to get the prince.

The only problem that he could think up would be those brats Legolas was carrying. At best he could sell them into slavery and make some type of profit – considering they would be from a rich bloodline.

oOoOoOo

Elladan felt alive again and Arbor noticed the gradual change in the Peredhil. She notice how the sullen grey eyes flared to life once they become better acquainted. Also she notice how the dull dark mane sprung back to a glorious luster. Running her small finger through the raven locks felt like silk against her skin.

In addition to all the physical changes, Arbor saw how Elladan's skin radiated warmth. This was what she wanted, someone who would listen to her – make her feel like an individual – not be show at special events or to marry because she was a princess.

However, something told her that the half-Elf was holding back. Did he have a mate all ready? Maybe Elladan didn't feel the same way as she did toward him. Arbor knew for the moment they met she knew. She knew without a doubt that he was the one.

Elladan stared into the fir wonder what in all the Middle-earth was going on with him. The last time he felt this happy was when Tandilion was alive. He startled himself when his heart didn't construct with pain for his lost love. The older twin became aware of his time for mourning was now over. It was time to live his life as he should and release his brother from their bond.

"Elladan?"

"Sorry Arbor…I was just thinking," he said.

"About what?...If you don't mind sharing." She smiled trying to encourage him.

"About my mate."

Arbor's heart plummets to her stomach. "Is she back home in Imladris?"

Elladan saw how sad she looked when he answered. "Nay. He went to Mandos Halls millennia ago."

"He?"

"My mate was the Crown Prince of Mirkwood."

"But I thought Legolas is Crown Prince? And he certainly is very much among the living," Arbor said a bit confused.

"Legolas is Crown Prince but he is the second in line, but unfortunately, Tandilion met with an untimely death."

"Will you tell me about him?"

"I will not burden you with details. Tandilion was a maternal Elf and he was due to give birth within the month when his Nana summoned him for the birth of his brother."

The first part of their evening went with Elladan telling Arbor about his deceased mate. Arbor was near tears when the older twin had finished. She was sniffling trying to hold her tears back. Elladan went into the bathroom to retrieve a cloth for her when someone knocked at his door.

"Arbor could you please get that I believe it is our dinner," Elladan called out to her.

The princess opened the door only to be back handed. Elladan heard the slap and rushed back into the room. However, he wasn't prepared for the unprovoked assault. The second he opened the door he was hit with something over the head causing him to loose his balance thus falling down crashing into the bedside table knocking him unconscious.

"I should kill you Perehdil for tainting my sister with your mixed blood," Serégon spat. "Do not come near her again or I will run you through!" Serégon threaten but the threat went unheard. The angry prince non too gently grabbed his sister by the back of her hair dragging her out of the room.

"Why are you doing this brother?" Arbor cried out trying to get him to loosing his hold on her. She was just thankful that there were no servants about to see the shameful display of a princess. Arbor quickly grimaced over her shoulder looking at Elladan's unmoving form. She prayed to the Valar for help. For she was unable to help herself.

"Because you are of royal blood and who has no business whatsoever being in the company of a half-breed let alone a male. What would Elves say? Serégon soften his tone a little caressing her face lovingly giving the illusion of offering comfort.

"I want to be with him?" Arbor argued.

"No! You will bond yourself to Legolas Greenleaf." Serégon made no room for de bated as he flings his younger sibling into his bedchamber.

oOoOoOo

The Marchwarden returned to his shared chambers tired, sweaty, and hungry. He stepped into his room coming out of his boots. The side table near the entry way, Haldir left a hefty pile of throwing knives, leather gauntlets (for archery), long sword, and bow and quiver.

The Sylvan elf went into the bathroom to smell the sweet scents of lavender. The tub was filled with warm water and a tray of slice cheese, lemas, and Miruvor was waiting on a low serving table next to the tub. Apparently Legolas was in one of his moods again of doing something useful. When it first happened, Haldir corner the half-Elven Lord…

oOo **_Flashback_** oOo

_"Lord Elrond may I speak with you, please?" Haldir had been looking for his brother-in-law all day._

_"Yes, Haldir. Is Legolas okay?" Elrond sensed worry from the younger elf._

_"He and the babies are fine. However, I am concerned about his behavior."_

_Haldir launched into a whole explanation of his husbands actions. Legolas would break down crying one minute then explode with violent anger the next (Haldir's left eye was still healing from the black-eye Legolas gave him for say that he gained a little bit of weight. Legolas didn't want to look fat – so he hit Haldir for pointing it out)._

_What really flipped out the Captain was when his husband began cleaning up their room – something that continued over from when they were in Lothlórien. A fresh scented bath would be prepared for him after his long day of training._

_"Haldir there is nothing to worry about. This is normal. Just be careful of what you say to him. His hormones are a bit unbalanced and considering this is his first long term pregnancy, Legolas' mood swings are going to be a bit…vicious. Also, as it becomes closer to birth I want you to monitor him. Don't let him go off alone – expecting she-Elves have the tendency to go through delivery by themselves._

_"Legolas will or has probably all ready prepared a place for him to give birth. Somewhere quiet. Has he been storing things?" Elrond questioned._

_"Nay. He's either asleep or in the nursery."_

_Elrond gently squeezed Haldir's should. "Like I said before do not worry. It will all be over soon."_

oOo **_End flashback_** oOo

Haldir finished his bath. He decided to wait on eating the light snack until later in the night once he and Legolas were back in their room. Haldir brushed out his silver blond hair only gathering the sides and tying the strains off with a piece of leather. He redressed in his formal robe (which he despised) to attend dinner. He figured he would meet his husband in the Great Hall. Haldir nearly walked out the door without his Mithril circlet.

Ever since his pronouncement of being Celeborn's son, he was required by ancient Elven law while visiting another ruling family to attend the evening meals formally dressed as heir to the Golden wood. He growled somewhat impassively when Rúmil and Orophin didn't have to dress as heirs since they weren't mated and even if they were their mates would have to have been royalty for the laws to apply to them.

He wished that there could have been a different path he could have chosen. Haldir just knew his new title would cause all sorts of problems once he returned home.

oOoOoOo

"I would have visited you afterwards, Aragorn. Please do not be cross with me."

"That is not the point Legolas. You are my best friend and you are to stand by my side when I comment myself to Arwen. She will not let me live knowing that we could have done something so you could share in our special day of being bonded."

Aragorn and Legolas were slowly walking around the garden discussing – actually Aragorn was yelling and fussing at Legolas for taking the easy way out of not being in his wedding.

"Haldir and I didn't plan for this to happen. At least not so soon after I lost our sons."

Aragorn stopped to place a callous hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Do not blame yourself for what happened. To be honest I blame Thranduil. He should have told you about being able to bare children, and I blame myself as well I should have informed you when I first discovered you were with child."

"No, mellonamin (my friend), you did the right thing. Had you told me I might have left the Fellowship but let us not dwell on the past," Legolas offered a bright smile then double over.

Aragorn grew alarmed. He was about to fetch Elrond but Legolas prevented him from taking one step.

"Here mellonamin, feel," Legolas said while reaching for Aragorn's hand.

The king of Gondor startled a look when his hand was being attacked from the underside of Legolas' stomach.

"That is…I…" Aragorn was stunned speechless. "Will Arwen go through this?"

"More than likely mellonamin and remember she has a high probability of conceiving twins as well." Legolas grinned wickedly as his friend's face took on the look of absolute horror at that realization.

The former Ranger nearly stumbled. He almost had forgotten about that little part of the Evenstar's history. Elrond was a twin. Elros was the Elf who started the line of Númenor. Then there were Elladan and Elrohir. Had Elladan's mate not died the half-Elf would have been a father of twins. Elrohir and his mate have a set of twins, Celebrimbor and Eáránë, they actually would have had another set but Que became very ill and miscarried.

They shared a laugh going back into the palace from their extended walk. The duo was in the guest wing on their way to Aragorn's room for him to change for dinner. The corridor was deathly silent. The prince knew about Elladan's date with the alluring princess but he hoped that the young Perehdil didn't bed her so soon which would make Elrond like a raging Balrog.

A faint stream of light was coming from an open doorway. As they approached Legolas heard a low painful groan. Stepping up to the door, Aragorn knocked. Receiving no answer the king pushed the door opened. Both gasp at the disarray of the once beautiful chamber.

Again someone groaned from near the bathroom.

"By the Valar! Aragorn." Legolas found his friend near unconscious with blood pooling around his head.

"Elladan! Wake-up! Can you hear me, Elladan!" Legolas shouted.

The half-Elf came to only to drift out again.

"Nay, mellonamin! You must stay awake!" Legolas urged. Glazed grey eyes opened half way. "Good, please tell us who did this to you?"

"Ar-bor…Ar-bor…where?"

"We know not mellonamin." Legolas looked to Aragorn, who was trying to staunch the blood flow. "Aragorn, go get Lord Elrond-"

"Nay, I will stay with him. Please be careful."

Legolas didn't move. "Remember mellonamin if this was you – you would have no problem recovering from a wound as this but Elladan is half Elven. If this wound is not properly treated he could did."

Legolas was near tears but quickly hurried from the room.

"Don't worry torpor' (brother) I will find the one who did this to you and they will pay," Aragorn proclaimed. He was no longer the king of Men, he was Strider – the Ranger from the North. He would extract his vengeance. No body harmed his family and get away with it.

oOoOoOo

"My lady I implore you. This is folly, it can not be done," the Elf begged for his mistress to listen to reason.

"It can and shall be done. My friend's well-being is important to me and soon-to-be husband. Send these out and make final preparations to leave for Mirkwood are completed by the end of the day. I want to get a fresh start out no later than tomorrow morn."

"Aye, Lady Arwen."

The shaken Elf quickly left not knowing if he could have all the things to do ready by the appointed time. A slight giggle made Arwen smile.

"Really sister, why are in such a hurry?" another she-Elf asked as she stepped further into the room.

"Because my dear Que time is against us. Ada is ready to commit Legolas to bed and his is to stand as Estel's bond witness. What more of an explanation do I need to change the date of my marriage?"

Que remained quiet letting her eyes stare into nothing as if she had fallen into the Elven dreamscape. Arwen sat down at her father's desk to write some last minute correspondence leaving Que to her thoughts.

A lot needed to be handled before they left. Que didn't know if she would be able to face here Nana after all this time provided that she wasn't arrested upon arriving to her homeland. Que only hope that everything would turn out for the best.

She rested a shaky hand on top of her slightly round stomach. With Elladan gone, Elrohir had been more attentive to her sexually and now she was pregnant. Que still haven't informed her mate of their newest addition. She knew that somehow Elladan was breaking the bond with his younger twin. Que smiled at the thought of now after so long of mourning, Elladan was able to get on with his life – Tandilion would have wanted that. He wouldn't want his mate to live a half life and neither should she.

Yes, everything was going to turn out just fine.

oOoOoOo

Dinner was all ready in session by the time Arnor sunk below the horizon. Thranduil thought it was best to go ahead and start since his son was talking with King Elessar and who knows when they would come back. The two friends probably got wrapped into each other that they forgot what time dinner was being served.

The tension in the dining hall was stifling. Celeborn leaned over to his son. "What's taking your husband so long?" But that wasn't what the High-Lord wanted to know. The trees around them were speaking all at once to him. Celeborn couldn't get a single word out of them and he didn't know how to calm them. The air was charge with so much negative that it was becoming hard to breath.

"I do not know, Ada," Haldir responded pushing the food around on his plate. He too felt the heaviness of the air.

"LORD ELROND! YOU MUST COME!" Legolas shouted as he ran through the open doors of the dinning hall.

"Peace Legolas you cannot upset yourself. Now, tell me what's wrong?" Elrond said glancing at Haldir.

The silver-haired Elf was clueless as to what could be bothering his mate.

"Aragorn, he's…" but the pregnant prince collapsed.

Elrond knew that this would happen. He knelt down to the young Elf. "I want everyone out! Haldir, move him to the sofa there."

Thranduil pulled his friend back as his son-in-law had his son settled. "What is going – what's this?" the king saw the clear fluid on Elrond's hand.

"I'm afraid Thranduil that Legolas has gone into labor."

oOoOoOo TBC oOoOoOo

A/N: So, any guesses as to what happens now? Okay, Arwen is up to something. Something is wrong with Elladan _and _Elrohir. Legolas collapsed – I think the babies are on their way. What do you think? Why do you think Serégon wants Legolas so badly for? Well, to find out you're going have to stay tuned for the next chapter.

All comments and suggestions are welcomed!

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 17 oOo

"You did not inform me of this," Lenwë said clearly livid.  
"I was going to tell you to night melamin (my love)."  
"Our daughter is in love with Elrond's second son – you can not do this Thranduil!" Lenwë seethed.  
"I can and I shall!" Thranduil shouted back. "Don't you care…"

As the arguing monarchs fought over their daughter's future neither noticed the princess running from them. Had they did they would have saw the tears staining her beautiful face as she ran all the way to her room.


	18. The Arrival

Never without you  
Chapter 18: The Arrival  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about Male pregnancy and male/male relationships.Not your cup of tea? Please, hit the **_back _**key now.

Notes: I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me during my long absent in between updates. Promise you will be getting more in a timely manner.

* * *

_Special thank you to_: Sirithgliniel, liza123,QueenNarca, Simply Bulisen, curdasd, mz psycho, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
: Mindspeak/Telepathy : 

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

For two weeks Elrond sat by his eldest son's bed, unknowing on how to help bring him back to consciousness. Celeborn had healed the head wound but Elladan was so weak from the blood loss it caused him to fall into a deep healing sleep.

Celeborn had his suspections, but there was nothing that he could do without proof. This was one time the high-Elf lord wished that Galadriel was here. With her powers of looking into the past with her mirror would have shown that Serégon was the culpit for putting his grandson into such peril.

Alas, it was not to be. Serégon and his sister departed for home the following morning. Thranduil was so excited from the news he left for the entire morning to mingle with the Elves of his realm, because of his abrupt departure he didn't received the message of his impending guests.

oOoOoOo

The Marchwarden was back on his feet after a few days of rest. He gave Legoals all of his enery to prevent his husband from going into labor. Haldir couldn't even imagine going through the rest of his immortal life knowing he could have done something to save his unborn children. He thanked the Valar every day since for his husband…

"Hello…Haldir," Rúmil called as he waved his hand in front of his older brother's face.

"Sorry, brother, I was just…thinking," Haldir admitted. He blushed at being caught unawares.

Rúmil smiled warmly at his older brother. "Probably about that radiant mate of yours no doubt."

Silver-blue orbs narrowed. "Well, now that you have my attention, Rúmil, is there something you wanted?"

"Aye, Adar, had requested our presences immediately. Met us in Elladan's room."

The middle brother left. Haldir groaned. Now he had to shower and change. The Marchwarden placed his long sword in its' scubboard and grabbed his quiver and bow, leaving the training ground to head back to his room.

oOoOoOo

Elrond was napping when Lord Celeborn entered. The silver-haired Elf regarded his long time friend with concerned eyes. Something needed to be done about Elrond's underlining depression. The half-Elf never once complained about being alone but Celeborn could see it in his eyes. Elrond was not an Elf meant to live by himself. He needed the love and comfort of a mate.

And it seemed as good as any time to discuss the issue with Elrond. However, his son's picked the perfect (or rather not so perfect) time to make their entrance. One by one, the trio entered pretty much in the same way – soundless and graceful.

They bowed to their father and to Elrond. He woke after Celeborn nudged his foot to let him know of they arrival. The brothers sat down in the offered seats that were brought in for this meeting.

"I'll get to the point because we don't have a lot of time," Celeborn began as he paced on the otherside of Elladan's bed. "Your Naneth had just informed me that she along with Arwen and the rest of Elrond's family are on their way here."

"For what?" Rúmil questioned curious as to why his mother was coming. In all the long years of his life, he never knew of her leaving the realm at the same time as their father. Obviously, something was afoot.

Celeborn stopped pacing. "For one, Elrohir and Arwen is worried about Elladan, and second, Galadriel has told me that the truth of Elladan's attack is hidden from her."

Orophin jumped out of his chair. "This is maddnes! We all know that, that Orc, Seregon, had something to do with it!"

"Mind your language, Orophin. I will not tolerate such disrespectt!" Celeborn's voice boomed causing Orophin to drop his head in shame.

"There is a way."

Everyone looked at the older Marchwarden.

:No, Haldir! They mustn't know: Rúmil called out.

: Rúmil is right, Haldir. If this ever gets out we along with our family could be in danger. Naneth is all ready feared because of her power. What do you think they will do to us: Orophin countered supporting his old brother's claim.

:Elladan is our friend. We owe him as such before anything else happens to another innocent. We are Marchwardens. Gaurdains – here in Middle-earth to protect those who cannot protect them selves against evil: Haldir argued back with his younger siblings.

Celeborn and Elrond were taken aback when the room went dead silent, and by the brothers facial expressions they we having a heated discussion.

"Adar, Lord Elrond, before we continue we must not have any thisn repeated outside of this room," Haldir declared.

The high-Elf lords agreed to the terms by the seriousness of Haldir's voice. "My brothers and I have gained Naneth's gifts, Adar. We kept silent about them because others would fear us, some would want to possess us, and many would want to kill us."

This was what Celeborn and Galadriel feared. For centuries they watched their sons to see if any of the, especially Haldir, had develop Galadriel's gift of sight and now it seems all of them had.

"We will discuss our gifts in detail later. Right now let Orphin talk with Elladan," Haldir instructed.

The younger Galadrium took Elrond's place next the older twin. Orophin inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled then he held onto his friend's hand plunging into the jumbled images of Elladan's mind.

oOoOoOo

By the time Haldir and his brothers finished doing all that they could do for Elladan, the palace was in a state of panic. The fanfair of horns announced the arrial of a caravan of travelers. Celeborn and Elrond stood with Aragorn, Faramir, (a very pregnant) Legolas, Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin to greet the newly arrived visitors.

Riding in front was an extremely handsome and regal Elf. Long flaxen haird bounded with every trot from the massive beast he rode upon. A golden circlet med with flowers could be seen upon his brow. A bow and a quiver of arrow with yellow feather fringe was straped to his back as well as a long sword at his side. The dark cloak he were hid his body from view but without a doubt he was well toned.

Behind hime rode a row of guards then a row of three males. One of the males was a blond, fully armed in the same fashion as the Elf leading the group. He was dressed in silver-grey tunic, dark leggings, cloak and black boots – he was a Galadrium.

Next to him, stiffly sat a dark headed Elf. Who it seems doesn't ride very often, if at all. The Elf in question represented an official of some sort – who probably sat behind a desk surrounded by tomes and gave orders.

The last Elf, rode elegantly with his blinding white hair – a strange but exotic color of hair. He radiated calmness and joy from the bright beaming smile.

The next group of Elves to enter into the courtyard were swaddled in dark grey, similar to the Galadrium. Their faces were hidden from view except for the familiar dark head of Elrond's son, Elrohir. The rest of the company consisted of carts of goods and whatever else which was needed for the long journey.

Legolas steeped forward as the lead Elf leaped off his white stallion in one fluid motion.

"Mea Govennie, Lord Glorfindel."

"Mae Govennie, Prince Legolas, Captain Haldir."

"I apologize for my Father's absence. He went around the realm visiting," Legolas explained as the others approached.

"Mae Govennie, Prince Legolas."

"Lady Arwen."

Legolas rest a hand on his enormous round belly. Haldir stood beside him with his hand supporting the small of Legolas' back.

All pleasanties were broken by Elrohir's greeting. "Legolas, Haldir!" The younger twin called out to his friend's as he aided a female from her mare. The prince noticed that she too was pregnant but not far along that she could not make the journey."

"Prince Legolas," the soft melodic voice greeted.

"My Lady."

"I trust that you are all faring well. My husband relayed some heartwrenching tales of you nearly miscarrying as well as my grandson's attack." Galadriel was over dramatic sometimes and tended to blow things out proportions.

"I assure you Lady Galadriel that all is well for the time being. Please…"

"Nay, not all is well!" the healer called out.

Legoals restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Elrond was another with a flare for the dramatics.

"Elrond?"

"Galadriel, your son-in-law, should be right now in bed! Not standing on his feet putting undue pressure on his uterus."

"I'm going, Lord Elrond," Legolas huffed as Haldir lead im back inside the palace.

Arwen and Aragorn was talking with Faramir, Elrohir and his companion.

"How bad is it, Elrond?" Galadriel asked once her sons were out of earshot.

"He is still unconscious. He is in a deep healing sleep. Also, we have discovered that Prince Seregon is reason that my son almost died."

"H-"

"How we found out is not important. What is important is that he must be punished for almost committing an act of Kin slaying."

"Until Thranduil returns let the matter be," Celeborn said. "Come, my love, let me show you to our chambers."

Celeborn lead his mate inside leaving Elrond with his family.

"My Lord."

"Erestor, please tell me that you tried to talk Arwen out of this little adventure?"

"You know your daughter – she gets her stubbornness from you my Lord," Erestor replied.

Elrond glared at his advisor for the comment, but Erestor just ignored the other dark headed Elf.

"Legolas has left instructions with the staff to get everyone settled. Why don't yo and Lindir freshen up. You look like you could use a hot bath and a warm meal. I need to speak with Glorfindel."

Erestor and Lindir bowed to Elrond and departed as well.

"Adar."

"Arwen-" the Elf-maiden raise a delicate hand to silence her father.

"Don't start with me. I am concerned for my bother and my friend."

"I'm not going t argue with you on that. However, you should have talked with me before deciding something as foolhardy as this. How do you think Thranduil is going to react at having is home ivaded – not to mention seeing his daughter here," Elrond all but yelled.

It was a known fact, Thranduil didn't like surprises of any kind.

Arwen hung her head in shame for her impetuous decision – she was taught better than that. Elrond lifted his daughter's head by her chin.

"Do not be ashame for doing what you feel is right but in the future please just fore warn me."

"Okay," she answered after being properly chastised by her father.

"Now, Elrohir please take your mate to your room. Do not leave her unattended in the palace or on the grounds. The guards have explicit instructions to arrest her on sight. I will check on you later." Elrond turn to Que. "I see my son has been preoccupied with you than his duties as Lord."

Que blushed. "It is not my intent to keep him from overseeing Imladris, my Lord."

"Don't blame her, Elrond. Your son was acting like an Elfling barely past Majority." Glorfindel teased causing Elrohir to turn red.

Every one there laughed.

"Well, big brother, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're a hormonal teenager all over again," Aragorn jested as he clipped Elrohir on the back.

Everyone followed the servants inside to the entry hall. The Peredhil family caught up on what had been happening and the plans to have Arwen and Aragorn's wedding in Mirkwood.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, not much went on in this chapter. I just needed to get them all together and what better way to do that than to have a wedding. Want to find out if Seregon gets dragged back to Mirkwood? Then stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 19 oOo

"I just want what is best for him," Arwen gently whispered.

"Do not concern yourself with the lives of the First born. I want what is best for my Ada as well and I would do anything to him happy again even if I have to fight Mandos himself to do it, I will," Legolas declared not realizing the truth of his words.


	19. Devine intervention part I

Never without you  
Chapter 19: Devine intervention part I  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. If you have a problem, than I suggest that you hit the back key now.

Notes: Sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try not to wait too long for the next chapter. Please don't forget this is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_**Special thank you to**_: Dreamer11563, Haldir's Heart and Soul, mz psycho, Simply Bulisen, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
: Mindspeak/Telepathy :

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Thranduil was yet to return to the palace from his trek around Mirkwood. The Peredhel family was gathered in Elrohir's chambers to support each other in their time of need – praying to the Valar for Elladan to pull through – while Galadriel and Celeborn communed with nature.

To get her mind off things, Arwen had informed Legolas the Hobbits would be in attendance for her wedding as well as Gimli and Èomer.

"Okay, Lady Arwen what is your real reason for inviting the king of Rohan? And don't tell me it's because he's our friend," Legolas questioned as he rubbed his stomach taking pressure off at feeling his children squirm.

"Legolas, what other reason would I have for inviting such an important mortal."

"If it involves your Adar forget it. I know Elrond he would not want to bind himself to a mortal. Nor will he take too kindly to his own daughter plotting in such a way. Think about it, Arwen. Elrond has lost one love all ready from pain and suffering and the Valar only know how many lovers he's lost over the ages before your Naneth. Do not have him loose one to old age and death. He would die from grief surely as you will when Aragorn has gone."

"How can you say such a thing about your friend and my Father?" Arwen gasped scandalized by what the prince said.

"Because it is true. I don't like the thought of losing Aragorn either, but the reality of it is he will die and you will too. He may have been blessed to live a longer life but he's not immortal and you have forsaken yours to be with him. All I am asking is do not subject your Adar to the same fate as you," Legolas chastised hotly but Arwen needed the wake-up call.

The Evenstar sighed, bowing her head. "I just want what is best for him. I hate seeing him alone," Arwen gently whispered holding back her tears but failing miserably.

Legolas rolled out of bed to stand by her, pulling her into a hug. She cried on his shoulder – despair finally fallen upon her.

"Do not concern yourself with the lives of the First born. I want what is best for my Ada as well and I would do anything to see him happy again even if I to fight Mandos himself to do it, I will," Legolas declared not realizing the truth of his words.

oOoOoOo

The sound of someone being hit echoed in the plain white halls.

"See I told you," a haromous voice teased knowingly.

"Aye, you did my love. Now, we must prepare him," a gentle tenor answered.

"What about Legolas and Haldir?" the first voice asked worriedly.

"Their loss will not be too great. I've made sure that Elrond says nothing. I will retrieve the child before anything goes awry. A life for a life," the second voice replied.

"And Elrond? The Peredhel has given so much and lost more than any one, what will be his reward for the sacrifices he has made?"

"Paint a portrait for me, my love. I want to see the Peredhel's future."

A blank tapestry filled with vivid colors, swirling until figures start taking shape. The colors sharply came into view. A tall and majestic being stood with long raven hair clearly depicting Elrond in his formal robes. Another figure stood next to the Lord of Imladris with a halo of flaxen hair with strong arms encircled around Elrond's narrow waist.

Flowers of crimson, emerald, and gold danced around them, lazily floating to the ground.

"Elrond will be please," the second voice replied admiring his wife's skillful brush strokes as he mimics the pose bestowing a kiss on her temple.

"Everything is how it should be. Now, we wait for the prince's children to be born."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: am I reading this right? Someone wants Legolas and Haldir's children? Can any one guess who would do such a thing? Want to find out? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 20 oOoOo

"Time is of the essence pen-neth. What shall it be?"

Tears streamed down Legolas' face.

One.

He and Haldir would have only one – not two. So many things were running through his mind: the extra bed would have to be removed from the nursery as well as the extra furnishings and clothes. He choked on a sob as it was becoming reality.

"I…I accept."


	20. Decisions

Never without you  
Chapter 20: Decisions  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem, than I suggest that you hit the back key now.

Notes: Male pregnancy

/ Thoughts /  
: Mindspeak/Telepathy :

* * *

**_Special thank you to_**: Haldir's Heart and Soul, Mizuki hikari, mz psycho, and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

During the following weeks after the Loríen and the Imladrian Elves arrival the Mirkwood realm had been cast into a state of flux, over the fast approaching bonding and wedding ceremony of the Evenstar and the King of Men.

On many occasions the Elven tailors were at a loss with King Elassar because he refused to be used as a pin cushion. Elrond and the other high Elves found the extremely amusing especially when the royal disappeared in the middle of a fitting.

oOoOoOo

Thranduil had secluded himself away from all the activity – merely stating that Arwen had the run of the palace (within reason of course) and not to bother him unless it was a dire emergency. However, Legolas knew better. Since Elrond practically tied him to the bed, Legolas thought a lot about his Ada.

The first thing Legolas noticed about his mother was Thranduil's constant inability to focus. On most days, court was either postponed or cancelled all together because the king's mind took frequent holidays. The second thing that Legolas noticed about his Naneth was his disinterest in food. Of all the centuries Legolas has been with Thranduil, the king had always ate at each and every meal, but recently, Thranduil barely consumed enough to sustain a small animal.

Lastly, was Thranduil's appearance. Legolas had seen the haggard looks on his friend, Elladan. The dull eyes, listless hair, slight body frame, extreme fatigue. All the signs were pointing in one direction – Thranduil was beginning to fade.

But there was nothing that Legolas could do or was there?

oOoOoOo

As the days wore on Tinion was feeling restless. He rarely saw his lover except during meal time or at night in bed. Even then the only thing Glorfindel would be interested in was cuddling and going to sleep. With a heavy sigh Tinion decided it was time to go home.

He had spoken to the Lord and Lady about going home with the excuse to oversee the protection the Golden wood. Celeborn and Galadriel had granted him permission (no questions asked) to leave with the exception of taking Orophin and Rúmil with him. Haldir's second-in-command welcomed the brother's company for the long journey home.

By the end of the day Tinion was packed. He briefly wondered why Glorfindel had been ignoring him. He didn't understand how their relationship dwindled upon arriving here in Mirkwood.

Tinion knew that one day his relationship with Glorfindel would end for the simple fact he could not commit himself hundred percent; with the understanding of course because of his bond with his Lord and Lady. The Vala, Valrë, was present when Tinion pledge his loyalty to Celeborn and Galadriel upon reaching his Majority.

The elfling would be serving the high-Elves and protecting the Golden wood until the end of Arda. Tinion would be alone for his immortal life.

Nighttime descended slowly as the young guardian trekked back to his room to finish packing following the last meal of the day. He sighed trying to hold back his tears of loneliness. He went about the room collecting his weapons for his journey tomorrow.

Fifteen minutes later, Tinion stood in the middle of the room. Satisfied that everything was secure and ready to be moved into him saddle packs, Tinion set to relax for the evening by soaking in a tub of hot water to relieve tired muscles then going to bed. By the time he dried off, brushed out his hair, and crawled into bed, Tinion was thoroughly exhausted.

The Galadrium slipped into Elven reverie unaware of the events taking place on the other side of the guest wing.

oOoOoOo

"We are sorry, Glorfindel. Truly, we are but Tinion is bound for all time to us," Galadriel stated.

Her heart was breaking because she saw the break-up coming between her guardian and the Balrog-slayer long before they were in a relationship. She wanted the love affair to end before they were in to deep but her mate put his foot down and ordered her to stay out of it.

"If there were some other way we would agree to the request, but as it stands we cannot," Celeborn added.

Before the Golden flower Lord could say more Celeborn raised his hand forestalling another argument.

"Elrond will need you in the coming months – soon his daughter will leave him. Although he is overjoyed that she is getting married he will despair. The only connection to Celebrían is leaving him to join the race of Men. You and Erestor as well as the twins will need to aid him through this difficult time.

Glorfindel stiffened at the Eldars final decision. For the past week and a half, he had been in meetings with Elrond to discuss matters about Imladris while its' Lord had been absent. The situation with his lover vexed the Balrog-slayer to no end.

While his duty to Imladris and her Lord was without a doubt a priority, it broke his heart that Tinion was suffering because of it. Too many nights Glorfindel returned to their bedchambers thoroughly exhausted from the day. Tinion would all ready be asleep by the time he slipped between the sheets. On more than occasion Tinion woke during the night in need of his lover, but Glorfindel had been so tired that he muttered 'not tonight maybe tomorrow.'

And as it turned out 'tomorrow' would only repeat the previous night. Again the Lord of the Golden flower found himself staring at his bedchamber door wishing to somehow undo the neglect that his lover had been enduring.

After some pain staking moments of thought, Glorfindel entered his room to find Tinion…

"Gone."

oOoOoOo

"I WANT OUT OF THIS BED, ELROND!"

The dark haired Elf merely raised an elegant brow – amused by the prince's infantile behavior.

"And my answer remains unchanged. If you are to have these babes healthy and safely, Legolas, you are to remain in that bed."

The Peredhel sighed he could see the hurt and longing in the azure orbs. Taking the prince's slender hand into his own delicate ones, Elrond's soothing voice filled the private room.

"I'm not going to lie to you Legolas – you won't make it to your twelfth month. The birth canal has begun to take shape. This is caused by the constant stress from Thranduil. Plus you and Haldir were separated to the point of grief. I'm just surprised that it didn't happen sooner," Elrond explained as best as he could without upsetting his patient any more than necessary.

"Saes, Elrond, I need to be outside among the tress – they're calling."

Going against his better judgment, Elrond relented. "You may take a half hour walk, nothing strenuous, provided that either Haldir or Glorfindel accompany you. Do I make myself clear young Greenleaf?"

Legolas nodded his head enthusiastically. Elrond smiled in delight over the prince's shameless display of joy.

"I'm finished with you exam. Is there anything else you need or wish to discuss with me before I take my leave?"

"Have you seen my Ada?" Legolas inquired.

Pausing briefly, Elrond actually couldn't remember the last time he saw the Mirkwood king. He furrowed his brows together – a frown deepening further on to his face. Now, as the half-elf thought about it, Elrond realized that Thranduil has been absent quite a bit. He and Celeborn had been the ones tending to the arriving guests.

"No, pen-neth, I have not," Elrond admitted truthfully.

"Since I am to go for a walk I will go visit with my Ada."

"Very well, I will send Haldir for your walk."

Unfortunately, Legolas didn't wait for his mate.

oOoOoOo

For some unexplainable reason the passage way to Thranduil's chambers seemed cold and unwelcoming. Legolas drew his cloak about him more securely. Every since he became pregnant the elements effected him.

Elrond replayed that it was common among females to feel overly hot or extremely cold because their body changed for the baby, and he should feel normal again after the birth.

At ten months into his pregnancy, Legolas could no longer walk more than a few feet before huffing to regain an adequate air supply.

Knocking on his _Mother's_ door, Legolas had a chill go through him. His personal guard stood off to the side of the door as he waited for permission to entry. After a minute, Legolas knocked again thinking Thranduil was busy and did not hear him the first time.

However, another minute went by and the king still has not acknowledged him.

"Ada? I would like to visit with you," Legolas called out opening the door finding it unlock.

(Gasp) "Saes, fetch Lord Elrond. He should be in the healing wing."

The guard quickly bowed and dashed out the room. Unbeknown to the prince a shadow stood in the corner of the room waiting to hear the challenge.

_NOO! HALDIR! RÚMIL, LET GO! ARAGORN, DON'T DO THIS TO ME! HALDIR!_ The memory of watching his beloved fall to the Urak-hai's blade assaulted Legolas as he rolled Thranduil from his side to his back.

"I will not lose you, Ada! Do you hear me, Námo! You cannot have him!" Legolas angrily shouted to the unseen Vala.

The shadow made itself known. "What would you give Prince Legolas in exchange for you Mother's life?"

Startled Legolas snapped his head up to stare believing at the Vala. Námo stood before him in dark blue robes, his hair free flowing around him moving river of gold.

"What would you give?" he repeated impatiently.

"My life," Legolas whispered looking back to the unconscious Thranduil.

The Vala scoffed. "The ever-so brave warrior of the Green wood realm – you would condemn your life mate and unborn children to death just to your Naneth can live?"

Without hesitation Legolas raised his head and proudly said, "Aye, I would."

Námo looked incredulously at the pregnant Elf. "Why?" He wanted to understand the elfling's reason.

"Haldir and I both know that I might not survive child birth. Even though our children might live I could still die from the strain, and if that happens, Haldir will go mad from grief or kill himself to join me in death. I do not want him to go through that. At least with my Naneth here on Arda, I know that my children will be well cared for," Legolas explained still kneeling beside his oblivious parent. Every so often his stomach would clench then relax causing Legolas to grimace and take a deep breath.

The higher being clearly saw the love and dedication that the elfling had for his _Mother._ He smiled – Erü's Will shall be done.

"Very well, pen-neth. I accept your offer, but it is not your life that I want."

Leveling a penetrating blue gaze at the Vala, Legolas asked, "If it is not my life then-" he stopped himself placing a shaking hand on his expanded middle. "My children."

Námo shook his head negatively. "You are having more than one, are you not?" Legolas nodded his head mutely, not trusting his voice. "I only want one."

At the very moment his water broke. "Time is of the essence Greenleaf. What shall it be?"

Tears streamed down Legolas' face.

One.

He and Haldir would have only one – not two. So many things were running through his mind: the extra bed would have to be removed from the nursery as well as the extra furnishings and clothes. Worse, how was his husband going to handle his decision to keep Thranduil alive and allowing the Vala to take their babe in his place?

He choked on a sob as it was becoming reality.

"I…I accept."

Námo smiled with glee. "So be it – one of your children's life for King Thranduil." He faded from view before Legolas had a chance to change his mind.

No one would know of the bargain he made with the keeper of Mandos Halls. The door opened with a bang. Elrond rushed in to then to Thranduil. Celeborn and Haldir assisted Elrond with placing the woodland king onto the bed.

While they were focused on Thranduil, Legolas slipped out unnoticed holding his lower abdomen in pain.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. Your comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 21 oOoOo

"You mortal's assume too much, but no, I am not here for the prince. I am here for one of his children."

"You can't," Celeborn argued.

Námo smiled. "You have no authority in this matter, Silver Tree."

"But why? This will devastate them."

"The Prince agreed to my terms-" Námo looked up when he heard the cries of the second elfling in the distance. "If you will excuse me now, I have a feä to collect."


	21. One less

Never without you  
Chapter 21: One less  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. If you have a problem, than I suggest that you hit the back key now.

Notes: This is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

**_Special thank you to_**: Haldir's Heart and Soul, Mizuki hikari, mz psycho, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
: Mindspeak/Telepathy : 

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Fleeing past servants and guards and down the stairs of the main gates, Legolas left the secure comfort of his home. He went to his favorite spot – a place where he would hide from all his responsibilities as Crown Prince.

Legolas entered a groove of trees. He walked further in past the tree line until he reached a clearing. This was the only place in all of Greenwood that Anar touched with its gentle caress. A small spring of warm water babbled along the north-west section of the glade. Butterflies and moths shimmered in small swarms throughout this majestic place.

Slates of smooth stone had formed steps to enter into the relaxing pool. Bubbles percolated to the surface in a steady stream. The water was heated from small crevices on the bottom forcing air to the top. Over time, some of the trees moved to create a solitary burrow for the prince, which was where he was currently in, since he always fell asleep in their high branches.

The burrow was covered with moss for a lofty feel against the tough bark of the trees. Hillside grass also grown inside to make the 'bedding' comfortable to lie on. In addition to Arda's natural personal touch, Legolas had stored everything that he could possible need for the entry of his children.

Small sets of clothes were stacked in a curved corner. Changing cloths were folded next to the clothes. For the last several weeks, Legolas had been bringing (sneaking actually) things for his babies to his secret place. Elrond asked him numerous of times if he had been nesting, and at every single exam he would tell the half-Elf no. The healer wanted to know about his place, but Legolas was not going to reveal the location to any one not even his mate.

One day the prince over heard a conversation between Elrond and Haldir. The lord of Imladris told the Galadrim to keep track of his activities especially since he began cleaning like a mad elf.

Legolas got comfortable on his 'bed' – it wouldn't be too much longer now as he deeply breath through his nose and slowly exhaled out his mouth. His contractions were coming closer together. He cried anew with grief. He would have one less child to care for.

oOoOoOo

Elrohir slipped on a patch of water in the middle of Thranduil's sitting room. Unfortunately, everything he had been carrying flew up into the air, which included white bed linen, all landing on top of him in the clear puddle.

Helping his son to his feet, Elrond noticed a footprint trail leading out of the room.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Adar. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"That is quite alright, non-nin. Can you keep an eye on Thranduil for me? I need to find Haldir."

"Aye, Adar."

Elrond dashed out the door glancing up the corridor leading out of Thranduil's wing following the wet path. With strength he hadn't called upon since his days fighting as a warrior in the _Last Alliance_, Elrond sprinted through the hallways of Greenwood's palace.

oOoOoOo

At the main gate, Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Erestor, and Glorfindel stood by the Lórien Elves who were departing for Caras Galadhon.

Glorfindel and Tinion was away form the group so the others could not hear their argument.

"You knew that this would happen, Glorfindel, so do not act as if our break-up is not something you didn't foresee."

"I know meleth-nin…"

"Saes, do not call me that, my lord," Tinion whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Glorfindel, you may call me by my name for I am no longer a lord – just another warrior as yourself," he said wanting to reach out and take Tinion into his arms and not let go.

The Galadrim held his tongue about his ex-lover's station. No matter what, Glorfindel of Rivendell will always be Glorfindel of Gondolin, Lord of the Golden Flower.

With one last look, Tinion mounted his horse, his head hung in sorrow. "May the Valar protect you," he said as he nudged his mounted forward.

"Namárie," Glorfindel responded watching his ex-lover's retreating form.

A group of soldiers accompanied Rumil and Orophin as they followed their broken hearted friend out of the wrought iron gates and out of sight, into the darkness of Mirkwood's forest.

Before any of them could comfort the Balrog-slayer, Haldir swayed on his feet, stumbling back into the passageway as Lord Elrond rushed out just in time to catch the guardian.

The others watched as Elrond gently laid Haldir on the marble steps leading in the foyer. Celeborn took a step toward them but halted. The realm (at least the forest) was dead quiet. He turned to the trees asking them why they were silent, but he received naught an answer.

Then an anguish cry disturbed the eerie quietness.

Again the high-Elf asked why there was no life echoing around them again he was only met with stillness. The forest, it seems to want to keep a secret.

"Legolas," Haldir gasped. "He's in labor."

Erestor aided his lord with the Galadrim. Meanwhile, Glorfindel with sword drawn headed into the towering Greenwood but was stopped by Celeborn. His blue eyes burned with fire. None of them never ever had seen the lord of the Golden wood so angry. He then turned to his mate, not even when Serégon was trying to cause problems.

"Meleth-nin," he said giving his attention to his beautiful wife. "Unbind me-"

"Celeborn, no, if I do that…" Galadriel couldn't finish. Her words died on her quivering pale lips. Water gathered in her eyes. Her family was falling apart and there was nothing she could do to prevent it from happening.

The Lord took his Lady's delicate soft hands into his larger ones – rubbing gently circles on the back with his thumbs.

"Galadriel, our son, our other son is out there alone, trying to bring elfling into the world. Elrond and I must help him. The forest will not speak and refuse to tell me where Legolas is hiding – there is no other way."

Galadriel stared into smoldering silver-blue orbs. "May the Valar protect us from this great and terrible power beholden unto you, Celeborn, son of Caladhon."

Light engulfed him. Celeborn's eyes glowed. Liquid blue melted into icy white just as his hair. A small tunnel of wind whipped up out of nowhere sending specks of energy into the sky like Gandalf's fireworks. The explosion caused those present to shield their eyes from Celeborn's awesome release of power. As the wind blew it stirred the dust at his feet making his silver-grey robes bellow from around his lithe form.

The Elven lord took a step in the direction of the forest. The ground rumbled. The earth cracked – a fissure tore through into the edge of the tree line. The trees groaned and bowed before the lord, apologizing for not giving the knowledge he asked for; however, the forest realized its mistake too late. The First born walk among them, livid beyond all repair for their silence, and now the ancient trees must do what it can to repent for its calamitous transgression.

Celeborn's wrath was unleashed.

"WHERE.IS.PRINCE.LEGOLAS?"

oOoOoOo

An hour passed.

Then another.

Two hours since Legolas contractions began and still no babies to show for all the pain he was now going through.

/Haldir is going to paying for this/ Legolas thought with venom as another contraction laced up spine.

Now the prince was wishing he didn't leave the security of the palace or his mate. Oh, by the Valar! Haldir must be worried sick? But Legolas couldn't face him.

Especially after the bargain he made with Námo. Legolas just pray that his husband would forgive him, someday.

The Vala stood quietly in the middle of the clearing hearing the anguish cries of Legolas. /Not much longer pen-neth/ he thought as he sensed Celeborn moving swiftly though the dense column of tress with Elrond the others following close behind him.

oOoOoOo

Subtle movement from the prone elf caught Aragorn's attention s he was helping a servant change the bed linen.

After dismissing everyone from the room, Aragorn went to his brother's side.

"Elladan, can you hear me?"

"Saes, stop yelling," Elladan croaked. It had been nearly three weeks since the attack and his throat was dry and rough from the lack of use.

"Praise the Valar that you're all right."

"Wh-what happened?" Elladan managed weakly.

Aragorn startled a look at his brother. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"I'm sorry Estel but my memory is somewhat…cloudy."

The king of Gondor nodded mutely as he helped the Peredhil drink a cup a tea. The tea was of Elrond's making with a sleeping draught and pain-killer blended together.

"Ugh! What in the name of the Valar is this crap? It tastes like warg piss."

Aragorn gave a hardy laugh. "It's called tea and it helps your body heal. This is what we've been giving you while you were unconscious."

"Well, whoever made this stuff need to do something about the bloody taste," Elladan argued, gagging on the bitter foul tasting liquid.

"I'll make sure to inform Adar to try to improve on the taste," Aragorn replied wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You…do…that."

Elladan yawned. His eye lids heavy with sleep again – letting Aragorn know that the potion was fast working.

And the older Peredhil twin was asleep.

oOoOoOo

Elrond ran past Celeborn when he heard Legolas' pained sob with Haldir close on his heels. They reached the open lit clearing with no sign of the prince.

"LEGOLAS!"

"Prince Legolas!"

The elf in question grunted in response to his name being called. Haldir felt the bond between them pulse before fading.

Námo watched with curious eyes as the First borns search for the royal. His breath caught as he spotted the Silvan elf Lord. He couldn't leave because he needed to collect the child; however, if you stayed Celeborn would see him without a doubt. The elder was gifted to see any of the Valar while they were on Arda. What was Erü thinking when he was passing out that particular gift?

The Vala eyes went back to burrow.

The half-Elf found Legolas his in cubby. There was enough space in it for him and Haldir to fit. The small living place was set-up like a miniature bedchamber. Branches extended out to hang things from. Small little holes in the trunk of the trees could hold items.

Quickly, Elrond went about preparing for the delivery of new life for he didn't have time to admire the work and care the trees went into making the prince comfortable.

While Elrond left to collect other items around the groove that will aid him with Legolas' labor, Haldir maneuvered himself behind his husband, gently stroking his swelled stomach and kissing his temple.

"Why did you leave, meleth-nin?"

"I don't need you here, Haldir."

Since the Marchwarden was sitting behind his mate, Legolas missed the hurt expression on Haldir's face.

"Females birth alone all the time, meleth," Legolas continued talking not knowing how much his earlier statement hurt his mate.

"Aye, but you're no female," Haldir said still upset.

Elrond returned just in time as another contraction began.

"Ahh!" Legolas cried. "Saes, I want them out. Now!"

"Elrond, help him!"

The Lord of Imladris ignored both elves. He helped birth both of them into the world and their mother's acted the same way. Elrond propped Legolas' knees up and pushed back his robe in order to see the birthing canal.

Surprised couldn't describe the look on Elrond's countenance as the first baby was all ready crowning.

Moving into position between the prince's bent legs, the healer turned up the cuffs of his dark blue robe and called out for Erestor to stand by to receive the first efling.

oOoOoOo

Too much in a daze to notice Celeborn or anything else, Glorfindel simply stood next to the entrance of Legolas' hidden alcove. Námo stayed in the shadow of the trees for as long as possible but it didn't do any good.

Celeborn glanced back to others only to realize that they couldn't see what he was seeing and right now he was seeing the Doorsman: Námo. He walked right up to the Vala.

"Since I am the only one who can see you, I am to assume you've come for my son's mate?"

"You mortals assume too much, but no, I am not here for the prince. I am here for one of his children."

"You can't," Celeborn argued.

Námo smiled. "You have no authority in this matter, Silver Tree."

"But why? This will devastate them."

"The prince agreed to my terms-" Námo looked up when he heard the cries of the second elfling in the distance. "If you will excuse me now, I have a feä to collect."

The Vala faded from view as Celeborn briskly walked back to his sons. He had to let them know of the Vala's will.

oOoOoOo

"Okay, Legolas, the only thing I want you to do is push one last time for me," Elrond instructed.

Legolas huffed. Sweat beaded down his face from his strenuous ordeal. Silently, Haldir held his hand, wishing that this was over. However, the Marchwarden felt through the bond that something was wrong – his husband was still in far much pain. He opened his mouth to question Elrond, but a bright blinding glow made Haldir and Legolas close their eyes. They could no longer see Elrond, yet they could still hear his calm, gentle voice.

Not knowing about the light behind him, Elrond helped the next elfling into the world. He was about to announce arrival of the couple's last child until he realized that the babe was not breathing. The healer was prepared to revive the elfling but another figure reached out for her.

"Your efforts will be wasted, pen-neth." Námo cradled the child to his chest from unresisting hands keeping a spell on the royal couple not to notice what was happening. "As far as they know they only had two children."

"I knew and yet…" /I said nothing/ Elrond thought remembering the third heart beat when he examined Legolas a few months back.

"They were to never know of this, Elrond. I made sure the third elfling was never revealed to them."

Just then Celeborn stood behind the Vala, but he was too late. Before any one of them could protest, Námo vanished from sight with the elfling.

"Elrond?" Haldir called out uncertain of the light that had blinded him.

The healer simply went about disposing of the afterbirth. "Legolas is fine as is your sons," Elrond whispered unable to look the guardian in the eyes.

Haldir suspected that the half-Elf was keeping something from him but decided to investigate it later, once Legolas and his children were back at the palace and properly settled.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Wow! Can you believe that? The babies are finally here! But what's this? Námo took one. Did anyone guess what happened? No? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 22 oOoOo

"Don't become to attached, my dear" Námo warned his wife as they walked together.

"Oh, but she's joy!" Sadden that she couldn't keep the babe.

"Weep not, meleth-nin," Námo said bending down to kiss his mate. "Tears does not suite you."


	22. Devine intervention II

Never without you  
Chapter 22: Devine intervention II  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. If you have a problem, than I suggest that you hit the back key now.

Notes: This is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

A/N: This is the last chapter. Please don't get mad at me for this. I will continue on with a sequel I just would like to complete some of my open-ended stories.

/ Thoughts /  
: Mindspeak/Telepathy :

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The Halls of Mandos felt neither cold nor warm, but those who wandered into the Great Hall to part-take in the festive mingling of feäs, the place felt warm and inviting and should it be dared said – alive as if they never had died.

The Doorman, Námo, and his wife, Vairë, have made 'living' in the Halls as comfortable as possible.

Right now they were entertaining the newest arrival. Vairë hugged the precious bundle close to her. Soft gurgling was emitted from the folds of handmade blankets, chubby little arms swung about as tiny fist were clenched tight. A tuft of silver blond hair laid flat against a perfectly rounded head.

"Don't become to attached, my dear," Námo said as they walked together to one of the preparation rooms.

"Oh, she's a joy! Are you sure we have to give her back?"

"Aye, my love. Besides, she is Thranduil's gift from his son, and now we must keep our end of the bargain."

Námo entered the room followed by his beloved mate. In the center of the room a ceremonial altar was erected. Runes of a forgotten language were carved into the grey stone.

"Stand in your place, love, the other will be here shortly," Námo instructed.

On top of the table a body lay unmoving, wrapped in the finest of silk. The chamber filled with as the other Valar joined Námo and Vairë. They circled the elf, extending there hands over the body. The gleam of light with the intensity of Arnor itself embraced the whole room until if faded. The silk wrap fell to the altar, sliding onto the floor.

A sad look was on Vairë's face – her arms now empty. Námo gather her in his arms as the other Valar congratulated them selves on successfully sending two feäs back to Arda.

"Weep not, meleth-nin," Námo said bending down to kiss trembling soft pink lips. "Tears do not suite you."

Vairë held on tight to her husband. The words he spoke were true. There was no need to shed tears for the returned feäs. This was a time of re-joycing.

The only matter that was left to do was watch and wait for Elrond to receive his reward, and for Thranduil to return to his family. The feäs that were sent back would ensure the king's stay in Middle-earth until it was time for him to sail.

oOo Namárie oOo

A/N: Yes, I know, it was quite cruel of me to end it there, but do not despair, I will have the sequel posted soon. Tell me what you think, who was it that the Valar sent back? Don't know. Well, stay tuned for the next part to find out.

Until then…

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for **_Never alone_** oOo

The whispers around Thranduil was making his head hurt. Elves didn't suffer the same ailments as Men but because of his near fading and coming back, Thranduil had been, as Elrond had declared, sick. Even the Peredhil family wasn't bogged down with something simple as a cold.

Thranduil stood to leave. He needed fresh air. He needed to be alone.

"Ada?"

"I'm going for a walk, Greenleaf, saes do not be concerned," Thranduil told his youngest.

Legolas nodded his head still watching his Naneth quietly walk out of the hall. He jumped when Haldir held onto his hand.

"He will be fine."

"No, he won't. I.." Legolas couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. To do so would mean admitting the truth and the truth was Thranduil was going leave him.


End file.
